Runs in the Family
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...Official Sequel to 'OH SISTER WHERE ART THOU'... The children of former rangers must save the world and their parents from an old foe when an accident brings back their worst nightmare...
1. The Bradleys

I'M BA-ACK... HEY ALL. HERE IT IS, AS PROMISED...THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO 'OH SISTER WHERE ART THOU?'

QUICK SUMMARY:

"THE CHILDREN OF FORMER RANGERS FACE AN OLD THREAT WHEN AN EXPERIMENT GOES TERRIBLY WRONG..."

NOW THE LEAGL STUFF-

I OWN: Leo, Xander, Evelina, Melinda, Brady, Owen, Jacob, Ethan, Kyle, Andrea, Kanoi, Cody, Jack, Samantha, Charlotte, Nicole, and Skylar.

OKAY, NOW THAT THAT'S DONE, ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

It was another perfect day in Blue Bay Harbor. The sun was shining, the birds were out, and the waves were awesome. Three surfers, all dressed in blue, ran into the water as their friends and family watched them from the sand.

"10 bucks says Andy blows them out of the water," Ethan Bradley said. Ethan was the middle of Tori and Blake's children and was the perfect combination of the two in looks. His dark blonde hair and hazel eyes set him apart from the two sets of twins that were around him, and he smiled when his siblings and cousins decided to get in on the bet.

"I got 10 on Owen," Cody Bradley said.

"I'm with you bro," Jack Bradley commented to his older brother. To look at them was like looking at their father, Hunter. Both were tall with sandy blonde hair and had their mother Sarah's dark eyes.

"Kyle won't let our little sister win. I got ten on him," Jake Bradley said. Jake was the second eldest of Blake and Tori. He and his twin, Owen, were identical in looks that were very similar to their father's.

"I'm with Jake. Andy's going to cream them both." Samantha Bradley handed her brother Cody a ten-dollar bill and smiled at her older cousin.

The five teens watched as the surfers caught their first wave. Andy Bradley, short for Andrea, was the baby of the clan. She and her twin brother Kyle took after their mother Tori in their looks with their blonde hair and light eyes, but their skin tone and facial features resembled their father. Owen Bradley was the eldest child of Tori and Blake and was identical to Jake.

While Owen, Kyle, and Andy surfed, Ethan and Jake preferred Motocross.

Owen looked over to his little brother and laughed when he saw Andy cut in front of him causing him to wipe out.

On the beach Jake cringed as his ten dollars went down the drain.

Andy laughed at her twin and continued to weave gracefully in and out of the curl with her brother close behind.

"I got you Andy!" Owen yelled as he blew passed her, causing her to fall into the water.

Owen road the rest of the wave in and got off his board, while his younger siblings trudged in. "Pay up guys," Cody said as he held his hand out. The four other teens slowly got their money out and handed it to the smiling brothers.

"Aw man," Samantha protested. "I'm your sister, can't you cut me a little slack?" she asked.

"No way Sam," Jack replied.

The surfers made their way to their family and sank into the sand.

"That was cheap O," Andy said.

"You did it to Kyle," he retorted. Andy was about to respond when the distinct sound of a motorcycle as heard coming towards them.

"That sounds like Uncle Blake's bike," Cody commented.

It was then that Owen, Jake, Ethan, Kyle, and Andy realized the date. "Oh shit," Owen muttered when he could make out his father's navy bike.

"Please tell me that's not dad," Jake mumbled.

"We are so dead," Ethan commented.

"And buried," Andy and Kyle said at the same time.

The others were a little confused by their cousins' ramblings. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"We were supposed to load the trailers for that tournament in Silver Hills..." Ethan got out.

"Mum's gonna flip," Owen said as they saw Blake walking towards them.

He held his helmet under his arm and tried his best to look angry. In all truth, he and Tori weren't as mad at them as they thought they were. He approached his children and his niece and nephews.

"Hey uncle Blake," Cody said grinning. "What's up?"

Blake grinned at him. "Hey guys...was there anything you forgot about today?" he asked of his children.

They all saw his face and knew that they weren't in as deep as they thought. Owen, being the oldest stepped up to his father. He was nearly as tall as him and they shared the same grin.

"Is mum flipping?" he asked. Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just say you all will be having shop duty for at least a week." He replied. The kids all groaned. Shop duty meant servicing the bikes and cleaning the trailers from the races they were all in, and they got pretty messy.

Blake let go of Owen and looked to the others. "Jake, Ethan, Kyle, Andy let's go," he said. He looked to his niece and nephews. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Right?"

"Of course! Our first BIG race and Ethan's birthday? We wouldn't miss it!" Sam said grinning. Ethan just smirked and they all headed home.

The race tomorrow was huge for all the ranger offspring. Jake, Ethan, Cody, Jack, and Sam all raced for their fathers' team, 'Thunderstorm Racing' that had been formed years ago.

Their friends, Charlotte (Charlie) and Nicole (Nicky) Brooks also raced for the team. The girls were the children of Dustin and Marah and were very much like their parents. Both had brown hair and beautiful eyes. Charlie resembled more of Dustin, while Nicky clearly took after her mother.

The ride back to the house in their mother's old blue van was quieter than usual. They had been looking forward to this for weeks and had completely spaced it, leaving their mother and Aunt Kelly to load everything up. Hunter and Sarah had helped as well and all the kids knew they had some major thanks you's to hand around.

Sure enough, as soon as the van pulled into the driveway of their rather large house, the tailgate to the trailer was being shut. Jake stopped the van and swallowed hard.

"Sky..." he said half nervously. Owen patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax bro. She can't be THAT pissed at you." Jake looked at his twin and smiled a little.

Sky was Skylar Clarke, Shane and Kelly's daughter. She was very pretty, much like the other girls in their little group. She had her father's coloring, but her face and eyes were her mother's. She was a whiz with motors of any kind and was often on the road with the team.

She looked over and saw the Bradley's piling out and blushed slightly when she saw Jake. They had grown up together and only recently had the two realized their true feelings.

"Blush any harder and you'll be the same color as your shirt."

Sky turned and relaxed when she saw Kanoi. Kanoi was Cam and his wife Laura's son. He was tall and muscular with his father's eyes. He shared in his love for technology and was a big help when the guys were trying to figure anything out.

"Where did you come from?" she asked. He grinned.

"Aunt Tori called and wanted me and Owen to work on some new training sequences, but by the look on their faces, I don't think we'll be getting around to that." He looked out and smiled wider when he saw Andy.

Their eyes locked and instantly they both looked to the ground. Sky grinned.

"Now who's blushing?" she said jokingly. Just as Kanoi was about to retort, Tori emerged from the house with a grin on her face.

Her children walked over and lined up in front of her in the order they were accustomed to... Owen, Jake, Ethan, Kyle, and Andy. They looked like they were in front of a firing squad. Their punishments were never THAT harsh, but they knew all hated when they angered their parents.

"Guys," she began. "Where were you?" she asked gently.

"Surfing," they all replied at once. By Now Blake was standing off to the side with Sky and Kanoi.

Tori took some pride in hearing that her children were doing what she loved best. "Who won?"

The kids were a little surprised by her line of questioning, but played along.

"Me," Owen said.

Tori grinned and pointed over to the trailer. "You guys better go thank Sky and Kanoi," she said smiling. The kids all grinned and ran over. Ethan however lagged a little behind.

"So we're not dead meat?" he asked. Tori walked down and put her arm around him as they walked over to the others.

"Not completely," she said. Ethan smirked at her. In many ways he was the most like her in personality and temperament.

"But you do have some sort of punishment for us."

"Let's just say that when we get to Silver Hills you guys will be helping your Aunt and Uncle a little."

Ethan just smiled and watched as his mother left him and stood with his father. Blake put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Everyone around them could see the love between them.

The phone then rang and Ethan ran into the house to get it. "Hello?... hey Aunt Taylor... she's outside... okay, hold on." He ran outside. "Mum, Aunt Taylor's on the phone."

Tori walked away from the others and walked inside to talk to her sister.

"Hello?" she said. "We just loaded the trailer... we should be there around 11. The first heat is at 1... okay, see you tomorrow."

She hung up and returned outside where she saw that the others had left, leaving her brood of children and her husband. She laughed as she saw Andy and Owen lightly sparring with Ethan, Jake, and Kyle.

Blake came over and hugged her. "Our clan of ninjas is a little nervous about their races tomorrow."

Owen picked his sister up and threw her over his shoulder. "I think they'll be fine as long as we're all there to support them," she said smiling.

"We'll ALL be there," Blake said, implying their extended family.

Tori smiled and leaned into his embrace. Tomorrow would be a day they wouldn't forget... little did they know that their trip would turn out to be more than they bargained for...


	2. The Meyers

SORRY FOR THE DELAY... IT'S A LITTLE SHORTER, BUT GET'S INTO TAYLOR AND ERIC'S LIVES... ENJOY!

Evelina Meyers, or Evie as she was called, briskly strolled down one of the many hallways in the SGA headquarters where she and her sister were currently helping their parents with a training project.

Her long dark hair and general attitude reminded everyone of her father Eric, but her blue eyes and quick wit showed everyone that she was also her mother's daughter. Her eyes were the exact same shade as her mother Taylor's. They were also the same as her twin sister Melinda's.

Melinda, Lindy, was the quieter of the Meyers girls. Her hair was a bit darker than her sister's, but she still had much of the same attitude that she had inherited from her parents as well.

Lindy was currently in a training session, and Evie was going to find her.

As she stepped around a corner, a door opened and a hand came across her mouth and middle, pulling her into a dark closet.

Her first instinct was to elbow her attacker and knock his lights out, but the warm voice that met her ears put her fears at ease.

"Easy ... it's just me," the silky voice whispered. The next thing Evie knew, she was spun around in his arms, finding his lips easily.

After a moment, she pulled away and relaxed. "Xander... you know we can't do this here. If my Pop ever found out-"

"He'd hang me by my balls from the flagpole," Xander replied as he kissed her again.

Xander was the only child of Wes and Jen. After a little negotiating, Jen had managed to return to the past to be with Wes. Shortly after they had married, Xander was born, and from the moment Eric and Taylor had their girls Eric had made it abundantly clear that Xander was to stay away from them.

He was very handsome and could have easily gotten any girl he wanted, but of course with Evie being rebellious and Xander being very much like his father, they both knew they wanted what they couldn't have... and had fallen in love.

Evie forced herself away from him. "Xan, we can't do this here... you know that," she said as she leaned up against the door. Xander sighed.

"Eve, why not? You're almost 21 for God sakes!" he yelled.

"SHH! Someone might here you!" she whispered. "I want this as much as you do, but we both know my dad..."

"What about Lindy and Leo? He doesn't seem to have a problem with them," he responded.

Evie sighed and closed her eyes. Leo was the only child of Alyssa and Cole. He was the oldest of all the ranger offspring at nearly 23, and had been with Lindy for the past 4 years.

"You're not Leo," Evie said calmly. That much was abundantly clear. Like his parents, Leo was a very enthusiastic and, at times overzealous kid who volunteered a lot of his time to animal shelters and organizations.

Xander sighed and kissed her cheek. He knew she was right. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up... we're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know, but we have to wait until the right time," she said leaning into him. Just as their lips were about to touch their walkie-talkies went off.

'Evelina Jennifer Meyers report to the training facility immediately.'

They both stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Eric's voice coming over the transmitter. Using her full name was never a good sign and they both knew that.

"I better go," she said. Just as she was about to turn the knob, Xander pulled her back and gave her a kiss that made her knees weak.

"I love you Evie," he said as they pulled away.

"Love you," she whispered as she opened and door and exited into the hallway. Her footfalls were quick as she reached the training room where she saw her sister and a few other cadets lightly sparing.

'Shit,' she said in her head when she saw her father. He was talking with Wes and they both looked very concerned.

Lindy paused her workout and looked at the new arrival. Her sister looked very nervous and she instantly knew that she had been with Xander. The girls didn't keep anything from each other and Lindy thought it was ridiculous that her father was so stubborn in his ways.

The dad in question looked up as well and saw his firstborn walking towards him. Taylor had said that from the moment Evie was born, she had Eric wrapped around her little finger... the sad part was that that was true. Evelina was named after his mother, and she always held a special place in his heart.

Wes saw her and grinned, He suspected what was going on with his son and her, but knew enough not to tell Eric anything...

Besides... now was not the time to be thinking about such things. There was something in the works that had both commanders of the Silver Guardians worried.

"I think they've all had enough for today," Wes said. Eric drew a whistle from his shirt and blew it hard. All the people in the gym area stopped and turned to him.

"Everyone dismissed!" he said. Some of Taylor's military experience had rubbed off on him... "Evie, Lindy, stay," he said.

Lindy walked over to her sister and put an arm around her. "You alright?" she asked quietly. Evie leaned on her.

"I'll let you know after dad lectures us," she said smiling a little. As they reached their father, a head of blonde hair ran in front of them, panting for breath.

"Pop... mum... mum said that... they're here," the young man said out of breath.

Eric grinned at his son. Brady was he and Taylor's youngest and the goofball of the crew. He looked like Taylor with his blonde hair, but he clearly had Eric's eyes and his father's build.

His older sisters' faces instantly lit up. Their cousins were coming today, along with their Aunt Tori, Uncle Blake, and the rest of their friends from Blue Bay Harbor. Lindy grabbed Brady's shoulder and pulled him back to stand with her.

Eric smiled and sighed at the same time. "Saved by the bell," he muttered.

"Papa? What does that mean?" Lindy asked. Eric handed her the paper he had received.

"Toxins? In Turtle Cove?" Evie said as she read it over Lindy's shoulder.

"We got a call from Cole this morning. Apparently there was a spill near the lake in the center of the city," Wes explained. "He was wondering if we could send out a small environmental crew to check it out."

All eyes immediately went to Evie. She was the head of her class in environmental science and was training to head up that department at SG Headquarters.

Lindy was the figures person, and looked over the levels on the sheet. "They don't appear to be at dangerous levels yet," she said as she handed the paper back to Wes.

Wes grinned. "Well that's good... you won't have to check it out until AFTER all the partying in the next couple of days."

At that Brady perked up. His birthday was tomorrow, and his cousin Ethan's was today.

"After the race we're not stopping!" he said laughing.

Eric drew in a deep breath. "Well, you guys can talk to Cole at the party."

'All Meyers report to main entrance... All Meyers report to main entrance.'

Everyone grinned at the sound of Taylor's Lieutenant voice come through the walkie-talkies.

"Time to greet the family," Lindy said as she, Evie, and Brady took leave of their father and God Father.

Wes and Eric just stood there. Eric ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her," he mumbled.

Wes put a hand on his shoulder. Eric knew something was going on with Evie, but he couldn't quite figure it out. She was late more often, hardly spoke to him, or even looked at him.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure she'll come around soon enough," he said reassuringly.

Eric gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Wes."

'COMMANDER MEYERS TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE.'

Wes laughed. "Oh man, even after 23 years you're still whipped." Eric shoved him a little and gave him the paperwork he had.

"Call Cole and let him know we'll talk later... that's an order." Wes mock saluted him and turned on his heel as Eric walked towards the main gate.


	3. Happenings

"I just don't understand it," the scientist muttered to himself. He had recently been investigating the toxin spill in Turtle Cove, and kept coming up with the same unreadable findings. "What did those people dump in here?"

The toxins were spilled into the lake after a truck carrying the mysterious substance crashed and spilled its contents into the once blue water. Now, the lake had an eerie green tint to it, and the area in which they were most concerned had developed into a thick green coating that was slowly covering an outlet where the scientist was now.

He reached down and collected some of the matter, placing it in a storage container. As soon as he placed the seal on the container, the sample began to glow.

"What the..." he trailed off as he watched the small piece begin to grow in front of his eyes. It bean to pulse a little and finally it stopped. A bright light came from behind him and he saw the large mass of the toxic matter beginning to form into an elliptical egg-like shape.

It too began to pulse and the scientist grew very nervous. Beams of light began to break through the cocoon and before he had time to react, one of the lights hit him and he was sucked into to mass... never to been seen again...

Meanwhile in Silver Hills...

Nicky and Cody were preparing for their first race.

"Excuse me?"

Nicky turned and threw her long braid over her shoulder. What she saw made her heart stop in her chest. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"Can we help you?" Cody said as he turned around. A smile spread across his face. "Brady! Great to see you, man!" Cody then proceeded to grab him in a manly hug. They shared cousins, so they knew each other fairly well.

Brady didn't respond right away though. His eyes went back to the petite brunette that had caused his mouth to go dry. This couldn't be the same Nicky he had known years ago with the braces and mousy hair.

Cody just smiled at the two and suppressed a laugh. "You remember Nick don't you?" he asked Brady.

Brady smiled and extended his hand to her, helping her to stand. "You're a little different from when I last saw you," he said. Nicky's face went red.

"Yeah... no more braces," she said shyly. 'Good one Nicole,' she thought to herself.

There were a few more seconds of awkward silence before the sound of more bikes coming towards them. Two blue colored bikes pulled up, followed by a deep red one, a crimson one and a white and yellow one. All of the bikes had a passenger.

Jake, Ethan, Jack, Sam, and Charlie pulled up with Andy, Sky, Kyle, Owen, and Kanoi in tow. When they all dismounted the Bradley and Meyers kids reacquainted quickly.

"Happy birthday cuz!" Brady said to Ethan as they embraced. Out of all the cousins, they were the closest.

"Yours is tomorrow, dude," Ethan replied back. At that everyone smiled. After the races were through today they were heading over to the Meyers' house for the joint birthday parties.

As everyone was getting reacquainted, Andy couldn't help but look around. "Andy? What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Where are Evie and Lindy? I thought they'd be here too," she said a little disappointedly.

Brady grinned. "They were with Aunt Tori and my parents when we got here, but Evie kinda went off on her own."

"And where would that be?" Jake prodded. He could tell he was hiding something.

"Nowhere you guys would want to be," a voice said from behind them. Andy's face immediately lit up when Lindy came over and grabbed her in a hug. She smiled at her youngest cousin. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too cuz," Owen said hugging her. Lindy went around hugging the rest of her family and friends until she and everyone else heard the signal for the racers to start preparing for the first heat.

"We'll be in the stands watching you guys," Brady said as he and his sister left with Kyle, Andy, and Kanoi.

Sky walked around to Jake's bike and crouched down to take one last look at his top end. Jake was leaning on the seat looking down at her.

"Jake, I thought I told you to change this before you left," she said as she threw him a dead spark plug. Jake's face flushed red.

In all truth, he had meant to change it, but he wanted an excuse for Sky to come help him. He was too busy staring at her work that he didn't notice his brother making his way over to Charlie.

Charlotte Brooks was the perfect combination of her parents, inheriting her father's eyes and her mother's hair.

She looked up from strapping her boot and saw Owen smiling at her. Her cheeks suddenly got hot and she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I just wanted to wish you luck out there... Sam and Jack know their stuff," he said. Every since they were young, they had always been good friends, but now that they were grown, they weren't exactly sure what they felt anymore.

"Thanks O...I'll see you after the race," she said smiling. Owen nodded and went over to his brothers.

Nicky saw her sister's encounter with Owen and grinned. "How long before you think they'll get a clue and realize they like each other?"

Nicky turned and grinned at Sam. The two girls began to giggle and brought their bikes alongside everyone else's.

Sky smiled at Jake as he brought his bike up next to Ethan's. They all went to their respective groups and waited...

In the stands all of the rangers were there to watch their offspring. Evie, Lindy, Brady, Kanoi, Kyle, Andy, and Owen all watched as Jack, Nicky, and Sam placed 1st, 2nd, and 3rd in the 125 division with Charlie getting 5th, and Jake, Ethan, and Cody swept the podium in the 250 division.

As everyone flooded the winner's circle to congratulate them, a large figure grinned from behind the stands.

'Soon you will pay for what you did rangers... I will have my revenge...' He disappeared in a small flash of green light.

I KNOW... REALLY SHORT, BUT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH MUCH BETTER, I PROMISE! AND THEY'LL BE UP SOON!


	4. Party

Xander pulled the black SUV up to the familiar large white house of the Meyers family.

He parked the car and unlocked his door, grinning as he saw Leo and his parents pull up. Jen and Wes were already in the backyard helping out.

Leo Evans smiled at his longtime friend and shook his hand. "Long time no see," he said to Xander.

"Xan! Good to see you!" Alyssa said hugging him. Xander smiled and then turned to Cole.

Without warning, Cole grabbed the young man in another hug and laughed. "So where's the party?"

Xan laughed as well. "In the backyard."

Alyssa and Cole entered through the fence while the boys hung back a little. When the parents were out of sight, Leo brought up something Lindy had been worried about.

"You better be careful, man. Eric's been getting suspicious according to Lin." They both made their way around to the backyard where they could hear music and people laughing.

"Yeah... she almost missed her cousins' race cuz we were... uh," he stammered. Leo stopped dead in his tracks.

"You weren't...you know..." he said as he gestured with his hands. Xander's eyes went wide.

"No, no...not THAT. Just hanging out..."

Leo grinned and led him over to the rest of the party.

Both Meyers girls immediately lit up when the boys cam walking in. Taylor grinned at her daughters. "Go on," Taylor said. The girls walked off to join their friends and family.

Looking around the Meyers' backyard was like looking at a brief ranger history... Cole and Alyssa were talking with Dustin, Marah, Shane, and Kelly, while Wes, Jen, Hunter and his wife Sarah, along with Cam and his wife Laura were all gathered around the patio by the pool.

Tori and Taylor were sitting by the pool with their feet in as they watched their husbands try to cook the hamburgers.

"Last time Blake cooked on the grille we almost had to call the fire department," Tori commented. She grinned as Blake threw a match in the pit, casing Eric to jump back away from the flames.

"I have yet to have a hotdog that's been thoroughly cooked," Taylor remarked as the two sisters laughed together.

In their lives they had missed the little moments like this, but now that they had found each other and started families of their own, they were making up for lost time.

"Mum, you think maybe Uncle Hunter should be doing that?" Andy said as she saw her father over by the grille.

"Yeah mum, maybe we should keep dad away from that thing," Ethan said grinning. Tori smiled at her children.

"Tell you what. If you guys go cook, you get off shop duty for the week."

"Deal!" they both said at the same time. Taylor watched her niece and nephew run off and smiled.

"They're so much like you it's scary," she commented. Tori sighed and watched her other three children mingle with everyone else.

"It's weird though," she said as she sighed. "I never thought I'd have a family again...now I have more than I can count."

Taylor placed a hand on hers. "I know the feeling little one," she said gently as she saw Brady and Ethan lightly sparring. "First Eric, then the girls." She paused for a moment. "Then Brady... he's a miracle... like ALL of your kids."

Tori smiled at her. Taylor's labor with the girls had taken a toll on her body. She was told that she may never have kids again...then Brady came along. And her children... after she had her second trial with leukemia she never thought she would survive.

But Blake had been a big part in helping her with that. She recovered and had five beautiful children. She smiled again to herself as she saw Owen and Jake talking with Sky and Charlie.

Taylor saw this too and grinned. "I think you're boys are in love," she said.

Tori snuck a glance over to her nieces. "Don't talk to soon sis... I think you're girls are on their way too." Taylor looked and saw Xander and Evie shamelessly flirting.

Taylor had suspected for some time what was going on with her daughter and godson, but knew better than to open her mouth about it.

"Eric's going to kill them when he finds out," she said.

"Who am I going to kill now?"

Both women turned and saw their husbands smiling down on them. "No one in particular," Tori said quickly. Taylor let out a small sigh. "The foods ready," Blake said as he helped Tori to stand.

Eric did the same to Taylor, nearly throwing her in the pool in the process.

"Meyers, I swear if you ever did that," Taylor said as he silenced her with a kiss. Tori and Blake grinned and walked over to the picnic tables that were set up.

"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" Wes shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Eric and Taylor broke their kiss and joined their family.

The laughter that filled the yard carried on all throughout the neighborhood. One person however wasn't smiling as she made her way down towards the house she had only seen once.

She had to warn them... before it was too late...

As the collected rangers finished their meal, Taylor, Cole, and Alyssa couldn't help but feel... weird... like something was wrong.

They went on with the rest of the party without saying anything, but Eric knew something was up.

Taylor disappeared into the house and Eric followed her. She had her back to him as she placed the last of the candles on the large cake for her son and nephew. Eric snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Something's wrong," he said. "What is it?"

Taylor turned into him. "I just get the feeling that something's really, really wrong." Eric held her tighter.

"It's okay... we have a backyard full of rangers- three that are still active," he turned his wrist, showing his morpher. "What's the worst that could happen?"

DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter will reveal our villain... and he isn't going to the party for cake...

REVIEW!!!


	5. Capture

"Happy birthday Ethan and Brady! Happy birthday to you!"

The two cousins looked at each other and blew out the candles on the cake. Unfortunately they didn't see Evie and Owen come up behind them. Moments later, their faces were smashed into the frosting, causing everyone to laugh hysterically.

Ethan pulled away and wiped the frosting from his face and shoved it at his siblings. Brady ran over to Evie and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, then Lindy.

"I didn't do anything!" Lindy shouted as she wiped the frosting away.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it!" Brady shouted back. At that everyone burst out laughing again.

All the rangers smiled at their children. Blake held Tori a little tighter as he saw his brood of kids laughing along with everyone else. They both had been through so much... both grew up without their parents and now that they were parents themselves, they vowed never to put their children in danger of loosing them.

"I am so not eating that now," Nicky commented.

"Good thing we came prepared," Jen said as she and Wes brought out a tray of cupcakes.

As the cakes were passed out, the feeling Taylor, Cole, and Alyssa were sensing intensified. And soon the others began to pick up on it too.

"Dude, you feel that?" Dustin said to Shane.

Shane nodded and felt Kelly squeeze his hand a little tighter. Cam felt Laura's arm tighten around him. She had been a student of his and he knew that her senses were just as good as the others'.

"Hunter?" Sarah asked. Hunter turned to her and saw a certain fear in her eyes. Like Laura, she too could pick up on things.

Just then Dustin felt Marah dig her nails into his skin. "Dustin... something's coming," she whispered.

Just as he was about to ask her what she meant, a blast came from out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the yard.

Everyone fell to the ground and looked up.

What they saw shook them to the bone.

Standing in front of them was the biggest, ugliest creature they had ever seen.

The way the blast had hit them, the rangers were all in front of the creature and their children were behind it.

Taylor, Alyssa, and Cole all felt their blood run cold... in the center of the figures head was a monstrous horn, and the face was all too familiar.

"It can't be," Cole muttered as he helped Alyssa to stand.

"We destroyed you," Alyssa said, still in shock.

The creature just let out a low chuckle. "Think again ranger." He fired a blast at them.

"Mom! Dad!" Leo called as he struggled to stand up.

The creature turned to the group of children. "Insolent brats. My business isn't with you." He threw his hand out and encased them all in a clear bubble-like structure.

"Leave them alone!" Taylor shouted as she stood with her fellow rangers.

"Ah, yellow ranger... think you can destroy me?" he sneered.

"Yes, Master Org...we did it once and we'll do it again," Taylor said defiantly.

As she spoke, her friends and family gathered around her.

"I don't think so," he said as he fired at the group.

The children watched in horror as their parents fought the creature they now knew was an org.

"But mum said they were all destroyed!" Brady yelled as he pounded on the bubble. "This isn't happening!"

But it was happening. Slowly all the rangers were losing the battle against the powerful creature.

"What does he want with us?" Kelly asked as Jen helped her to stand.

"I want you all to suffer for what you did to me!" Master Org cried as he fired again.

"This is getting old," Wes said. He looked over to his wife and best friend, signaling them to get ready to morph. Eric and Jen understood and got into position.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Kanoi asked Xander as he saw the Time Force Rangers moving.

Xander nodded his head as h felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Time for Time-"

"I don't think so!" Master Org said as he fired a direct blast at them. Eric, Wes, and Jen all fell to the ground... their morphers falling from their wrists.

"Papa!" Lindy cried as all the kids gathered around to watch the rest of the scene unfold.

"Eric!" Taylor cried as she went to her husband's side. The Org just laughed and anger came over her. She charged at Master Org with everything she had.

"Enough of this," Master Org said. He reached his hands into the sky and brought down another large bubble-like orb. It landed on the rangers and they disappeared in a flash of white.

Master Org grinned and turned to the shocked children. "Now to finish YOU," he said menacingly.

"Master Org!"

Everyone looked behind the creature and saw a hooded figure. Master Org just laughed. "You think you can stop me again?" The necklace around the figure's neck began to glow blue. "We shall see in time Princess." With that, Master Org was gone... and so were the rangers.

The force field around the children disappeared and they all immediately ran towards the figure.

Xander picked up his parents' discarded morphers and clutched them in his hands. Brady found his father's as well and took it.

"Who are you?" Jake questioned as he held Sky close.

"Where are our parents?" Sam cried in tears.

The figure took her hood off and gave the kids a small smile. "All will be revealed in time, but for now you must come with me."

After a few moments, Evie, Lindy, Brady, and Leo recognized the woman... their parents' mentor.

"We'll go with you Princess Shayla," Leo said.

Shayla looked the group over and smiled. "Come then. We have to get you all somewhere safe."

Master Org's back! How did it happen? What will the kids do? What will Master Org do to the parents?

Find out soon and REVIEW!!!


	6. Torture

PLEASE EXCUSE THE DELAY...LIFE HAPPENS... ANYWAY, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PARENTS...

"Eric... Eric please wake up," Taylor pleaded as she held her husband's head in her lap. Since they had been attacked, all the former rangers and their significant others had been thrown into two rooms.

Taylor, Eric, Wes, Jen, Cole, Alyssa, Tori, and Blake were in one, while Dustin, Marah, Cam, Laura, Shane, Kelly, Hunter, and Sarah, were in the other.

The rooms faced each other and were covered in thick, slimy green vines. There were no windows, and a lattice-like doorway that they could see into the other room through.

They all had taken a beating during their battle with the creature they now knew was Master Org. But the question remained... how did this happen?

Everyone was nursing their wounds as they had been for the past hour or so. Eric had yet to regain consciousness, Wes and Jen were both nursing cuts on their arms, Taylor, Alyssa, and Cole were all in a state of absolute shock, while Blake and Tori both had major bruises.

In the other room things weren't much better. Laura, Kelly, Marah, and Sarah were the best off. Cam, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin however were all suffering from lacerations on their arms and legs. Laura thoroughly checked them all out... she was a doctor.

"Why is this happening again?" Kelly questioned. "It doesn't make any sense."

Shane cracked his knuckles. "I don't know Kel."

"What about the kids?" Sarah asked.

At that everyone in both rooms went silent. The last thing they saw was Master Org turning towards the kids.

"If he lays one hand on my girls," Dustin said in anger.

They all heard some mild groaning from the other room.

"Eric?" Taylor pleaded. Eric's eyes slowly opened.

"Brady, Evie, Lindy," he said quickly as he sat up.

"Easy partner," Wes said as he lay him back down. Eric slowly submitted and closed his eyes again.

"Is he alright?" Cam asked from his side.

Jen slowly got up and walked over to him. "I think he's in shock," she said.

Laura stood up. "I wish I could get over there to check you all out," she said frustrated. "What does he want with us?!" she cried out.

"He doesn't want you guys," Cole said. "He wants us."

There was silence again before Hunter's anger got the better of him.

"Why? How could this have possibly happened? You guys destroyed him and now he's back?"

"Hunter stop it," Sarah said.

"He wants revenge..." Alyssa said sadly. "But you're right. It doesn't make any sense and I can't figure out how this could have happened."

"It's quite simple."

All the rangers turned their attention to the front of their cells. There in all his glory stood Master Org.

"You know, for a bunch of rangers I thought you'd be able to figure it out by now." He sauntered over to the cell where the former Wild Force Rangers were being held. "You destroyed me, yes, but it was only a matter of time before the human race erred.

"My life force was spread out over the land of Turtle cove when my heart was destroyed... waiting for something to rejuvenate them and make me whole once again. Thanks to you humans and your continued pollution of the earth, I have returned and will have my revenge."

The rangers all stood or sat in a state of pondering. It was Cole who finally pieced everything together.

"The toxin spill by the lake," he muttered.

"Excellent Red Ranger!" Master Org laughed. "It's a shame you can't stop me now from getting my revenge on you and the rest of you rangers for what you have done to me and those who share in my desires to rule this pathetic little planet."

Eric stumbled to his feet and leaned on Taylor. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Torture us?"

Master Org just laughed again. "Torture... oh yes Quantum Ranger."

"Master Org, if you want revenge on us, then take it and leave the rest of them alone," Alyssa said through her tears. She knew that Taylor and Cole shared the same thoughts, even if that meant never seeing any of their loved ones again.

Taylor stepped away from Eric and stood with her teammates. Cole held Alyssa tightly around her waist.

"Take us and let them go," he said.

"I'm afraid torture isn't that easy... I'm going to break you without even touching you... make you suffer slowly while I destroy the things you all hold so dear..."

Blake felt his entire body drain when he realized what he was getting at... Master Org was going after them... he was going after their children...

As if he was reading their minds, Master Org turned on his heals and began to walk away.

"You better pray for your children... the next time you see them will be at my feet."

Tori's anger consumed her and she charged at the vines blocking her from the creature. "You leave my kids alone!" she shouted as she touched the vines.

Faster than any of them could have comprehended, Tori was shot back from the vines in a flash of white light.

She hit the opposite wall and fell in a heap. Blake was immediately at her side. Her teammates in the other cell were desperately trying to get out and go over there, but they were helpless.

"Let that be a lesson to you all," the Org said as he left them.

The Rangers knew their children were in danger...but they also knew they wouldn't give up without a fight...

WELL, I HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL WITH ME HERE... MASTER ORG'S GOING AFTER THE KIDS... WILL THEY FOLLOW IN THEIR PARENTS FOOTSTEPS? WILL THEY FIGURE OUT HOW THE ORG CAME TO BE? WHAT ROLE WILL SHAYLA PLAY IN ALL OF THIS? STAY TUNED...


	7. Beginning

A thickly wooded area finally came into view after what seemed like hours of

walking. It had only been a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to the

group of teens... they had all just seen their parents and family members fight

for them, only to be captured.

The only thing that seemed to give them comfort was each other. Evie clung

tightly to Xander as they walked, while Lindy did the same to Leo, and Brady

stood in between them, holding his sisters' hands.

Sam stood between Cody and Jack, while Nicky and Charlie held hands together.

Andy was between all her brothers, holding Owen's hand in a vice-like grip.

Kanoi walked alongside Sky. Kyle held himself back from lashing out as he walked

with Ethan and Jake, who were particularly quiet.

They all were a little leery of the person leading them, but if Evie, Lindy,

Brady, and Leo trusted her, then the rest of them knew they could as well.

Princess Shayla paused and turned to the group of forlorn teens and tried to

put on a brave face.

"If you'll just follow me, I promise I will explain everything," she said

gently as she motioned for them to go through. Hesitantly, they all moved

forward with Leo and Lindy leading the way.

As soon as they stepped into the woods, a breeze enveloped them and they found

themselves in front of the massive stone face of a lion.

"Where are we?" Sky asked.

"You are on the Animarium, and I am princess Shayla for those of you who don't

know me directly," Shayla said. "Please... I know you all are very tired and upset

right now, but you need to be aware of the danger that has resurfaced."

"Is that why you're awake?" Lindy asked as she and the others sat. Shayla

smiled.

"Yes Melinda, it is..." she walked over to the pool and cast her hand over it. "I

had hoped this day would never come, but now I'm afraid Master Org is after more

than just control over the earth."

A picture of the Org came into the pool as he was being destroyed by the former

Wild Force Rangers.

"When Master Org was destroyed, his life force was spread all over Turtle Cove,

and some of remaining particles mixed into the lake where the Animarium used to

be before I brought it into the sky.

"A few days ago, a truck accidentally spilled toxins into the lake, and in a

way fueled a type of regeneration."

The kids all sat in silence as the enormity of everything sank in. Evie stood and approached the pool. Shayla smiled as she clearly saw the leadership qualities of her mother.

Evie looked down into the pool and saw the lake where everything had originated.

"Papa said that he wanted me to go check it out... maybe if I go down there now I can find something to help us get our parents out of there," she said turning back to everyone.

"No way," Xander said standing up. "We have no clue what we're up against."

"I'm not just going to sit around while my parents and my aunt and uncle are in danger!" she cried back.

"Evelina, please," Shayla said gently.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I won't stand here and be told what to do like this." Evie then proceeded to take off into the jungle.

"Good job Xan," Lindy replied as she took off after her sister. Brady shot daggers at him and he took a seat next to Leo.

After some silence Owen stood. "Evie's right... we need to do SOMETHING." He walked over towards the pool but stopped short when he suddenly felt a strange sensation run through him.

"We have... to...AHH!" he screamed and fell to the ground. His entire body was tingling... like he had been shocked. Immediately his siblings were at his side as well as Charlie.

"O! Owen...bro come on," Jake pleaded to his twin. Owen slowly came to and stared up at the faces.

"Mum... something bad just happened to mum...it's like I felt what she did," he said as he sat up.

Shayla helped him up and sat with him. A thought came to mind and she touched his shoulder.

"Owen, has this happened before?" she asked.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "Not really...just like... I think sometimes I can feel a power running through me."

Shayla looked to the others. "Have any of you experienced this?"

Shyly, Charlie, Kanoi, Sky, Cody, and Jake nodded.

"I think perhaps the bond you all share has something to do with the fact that your parents are great ninjas as well as power rangers," she said.

"Wait... Sensei told me about this once," Nicky said.

"Yeah... something about an inner ninja connection thingy," Andy supplied.

"Well, maybe we should ask Sensei about it," Kyle suggested.

Shayla grinned. She knew more than she was letting on. "Perhaps you six should go and seek him out for answers. I'm sure he will want to be made aware of what has happened."

The six teens nodded. "Thank you Princess," Owen said. "Take care of them," he said as he turned to his siblings and friends.

"Be careful O," Ethan said as he clasped his shoulder. Owen and the others nodded and quickly ninja streaked out.

Kyle, Andy, Ethan, Jack, Sam, Xander, Leo, Nicky, and Brady couldn't sit around anymore and decided to explore the Animarium.

"I gotta find Evie," Xander mumbled to himself as he and Leo took off after the girls. Andy and Kyle headed towards the lake, while Nicky, Brady, Jack, Ethan, and Sam just wandered around.

As they all walked off away from the meeting place, Shayla looked into the pool and saw the familiar figures of the wild zords...

'I hope this works...' she said in her head.

"It will."

Shayla turned around and felt her breath leave her.

"Merrick!?"

A/N: EVIL EVIL, I KNOW. SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BUT I'M IN THE PROCESS OF MOVING... I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY... WHAT'S MERRICK DOING THERE? HOW WILL THE KIDS SAVE THEIR PARENTS, AND WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STOP MASTER ORG?


	8. Wild Force

Shayla stood there stunned.

"Merrick? Why are you here after all this time?" she asked happily.

Merrick went right over to her and took her hand. "You know why I'm back... I swore to always protect you." Shayla blushed slightly and walked him over to the pool. Merrick continued. "I can sense it... he's back isn't he?"

She motioned for him to look in the pool as the events of the day replayed in front of his eyes.

"Cole, Alyssa, Taylor..." he muttered.

"As well as the Ninja Storm Rangers, and Wes, Jennifer, and Eric," Shayla finished for him.

Merrick ran a hand through his hair. "I heard what you said... when I first arrived." Shayla turned to him.

"You really think it'll work?" she asked.

"Yes... I think it's time the Wild Zords woke up..."

Meanwhile...

Evie ran as fast as her legs could carry her. If there was one thing she was known for, it was running. Her mother had once joked that when Evie ran, it was like she was flying...

When she thought she was relatively far away from everyone she stopped and looked at her surroundings. She was standing atop a great cliff that overlooked a vast lake that seemed to be right in the center of the Animarium.

'Who the hell does he think he is, telling me I can't do that... he's not my father,' she mumbled to herself. Thoughts of her parents immediately flooded her mind and she sank to the ground. 'This shouldn't have happened. I'm the oldest... I should have protected them or something... and Uncle Blake and Aunt Tori...'

Suddenly a bird was heard flying overhead... and Eagle. She looked up and saw the majestic bird soaring closer and closer to her. As it did, it seemed to grow into a giant before her.

"Whoa... easy fella," she chided him as he perched on a huge boulder near her. Again the great creature let out a cry and flapped its wings, but for some reason, Evie wasn't afraid of him...

She cautiously made her way to it. "You were my mother's zord weren't you?" she asked it. "She used to tell me all about you and how you would fly with her..."

Again she was overcome with a guilt feeling.

"I wish you could help me get them back," she said as she rested her hand on one of the wings.

Not too far away Lindy was slowly retracing her sister's footfalls, paying close attention to every trampled blade of grass and upturned rock. If anyone had been watching her, they would have thought she was stalking her prey...

She came to an impasse and crouched down to feel the upturned earth. She stood again and looked further into the jungle. "Evie where are you?" she asked herself. As she began to walk again, she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

Ignoring the feeling, she continued on until she heard a soft kind of whimper coming from underneath a pile of brush. 'What in the world?' she asked herself as she crept forward and cleared away some of the debris.

What she found was a tiny white tiger cub. As she cleared away more of the debris, the cub swiped a tiny paw at her and she smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said to it. The cub seemed to understand and let her finish her work. When everything was cleared away the cub walked over to Lindy and licked her palm before scurrying off into the wild.

'Well that was interesting,' she thought as she continued walking. 'That was Aunt Alyssa's animal,' she thought sadly as she continued walking. 'I wonder if the Wild Zords are still around...'

At the lake, Brady, Nicky, and Ethan had joined Kyle and Andy. They all sat by the bank watching the various animals go about their daily routines.

"So what exactly is this place?" Nicky asked after a little while.

Brady perked up and leaned back in the grass. "This is all that's left of the great kingdom of Animaria. Princess Shayla lifted it into the sky thousands of years ago..." Brady began as he retold the story he has heard since birth.

Ethan, Kyle, and Andy all saw the smirk on Brady's face as he continued to try and impress Nicky. They had heard the story from Taylor countless times and they too took some comfort in the retelling of it.

"And then the Wild Force Rangers defeated Master Org and-"Brady stopped when he came to the end of it. There was silence amongst the teens.

Brady clenched his fists and slammed them hard against the ground. "And then Master Org came back and took the Rangers and their families-"

"Brady stop it!" Andy yelled. "You're not helping anything!"

"You know what Andy, I'm sick of you trying to play peacemaker here!" Brady shouted back.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Kyle said as he stood up to his cousin.

"You guys are all acting like a bunch of morons! There are more important things to think about here," Nicky said as she stood in between the two boys.

Finally Ethan couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he shouted as he extended his hands towards the lake. Without a second thought he shot a spray of water at them all, sending them to the ground.

"You all need to cool off," he said as he proceeded to run across the lake. Brady sputtered water out of his mouth.

"I thought he was training with Uncle Blake at the thunder academy!"

"He's an overachiever," Andy said as she wrung her hair out. "He takes part time classes at the Wind academy too."

Brady helped Nicky to stand. "He's right you know," she said. Brady reached over and pulled Andy into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry little cuz," he said. Andy returned it.

"It's okay Brady... I'll forgive you this time." They all laughed and turned their attention back to where they saw Ethan standing stone still on the water.

"What the hell?" Kyle said. "I've never seen him do that before."

"It's like something's holding him up," Nicky said as she sidled up next to Brady unconsciously.

"Holy shit... I think something is," Brady muttered as he saw the great body of the Blue Shark Zord emerge with Ethan on his back.

Ethan was shocked when he looked down into the water and saw the zord coming up towards him. He had been in deep concentration... thinking about everything that had happened that day... on his birthday no less.

The zord must have picked up on something, because the next thing he knew he was being driven back to his family.

Back in the jungle, Jack and Sam were scoping out the surroundings of a waterfall. "So what do you think Sensei Watanabe's going to tell the others when they get home?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed. "Maybe help them tune into our folks or something...maybe channel extra powers or something."

"But Jack, dad, Aunt Tori, Uncle Blake, Shane, Dustin, and Cam don't have powers anymore."

"Not ranger powers, but they still have their ninja powers... just like we do."

"But we don't know how to channel them yet."

"Cody and the others do...kinda," he said as he walked through a vine curtain. Sam was about to step through when she heard the distant sounds of footsteps. "Sam?"

"Hold up," she said as she ventured further into the forest. She walked a little further until she saw the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Standing alone in a glade was a silver colored wolf... and it was staring right at her.

Back where Jack was, he too had seen something... something BIG... and it was heading right for him.

"Jack! Come here!" Sam called.

"Uh... I'll be there in a sec," Jack said cautiously. As the massive creature approached him, Jack found a sense of peace washing over him. It was the Bison Zord... he just knew it, and he knew this creature wasn't here to hurt him.

Sam continued to look at the wolf. It walked closer to her and she crouched down to its level. 'I should be freaking out right now, but I KNOW he's not going to hurt me,' she said in her head.

The wolf came over and let Sam pet him. She smiled and the creature retreated back into the woods. Sam ran out and saw the mighty Bison running back across the grass.

The two siblings just looked at each other with wide grins and ran back to the temple.

Leo had lost Xander somewhere in the jungle and decided to finally explore the great place his parents spoke so highly of. He remembered being there a long time ago. Alyssa, Cole, Taylor, and Eric had all brought their children to the beautiful Animarium.

Now, he only wished that they were all here again...

He reached a large rock face that was standing out in the middle of a great field. Something inside of him told him to stand very still and watched. Sure enough, out of nowhere the giant Red Lion Zord appeared before him.

"Wow," he said in awe. The zord plopped down on the rock and let out a mighty roar that Leo found strangely comforting. He carefully made his way over to the creature and grinned.

"You probably know me already... you were my father's zord all those years ago... I'm kinda named after you too."

The zord stood tall and let out another roar, causing Leo to smile.

Slowly, Leo began to see something red shining in front of his face... and it was materializing itself into a ball.

Leo held out his hand and the ball fit perfectly. He looked at the crystal and saw the lion inside of it.

Around the Animarium, Evie, Lindy, Ethan, Jack, and Sam all experienced the same thing Leo just had.

Yellow, White, Blue, Black, Silver... and Red.

All at once, the teens raced back to the temple to find Shayla and the others...

A/N Yeah! Wow, that took me awhile to get out. Anyway, new rangers! What'll happen to the Time Force and Ninja Storm powers? Are the parents alright? You'll find out soon...I promise!!!


	9. Ninja Storm

The trip back to the Wind Ninja Academy was quick and the six teens paused outside of the waterfall.

"This is way too weird you guys," Sky said as she stood in her red suit. "I just get this feeling that we're not going to like what's about to happen."

Jake walked up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know that this totally sucks, but if Sensei knows something that can help us get our folks out, then I'm up for anything." Sky smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Come on," Kanoi said. "Let's find my grandfather." The teens stepped through the portal and found the academy surprisingly empty.

"Sensei?" Owen called out. Nothing happened.

"Sensei?!" Charlie yelled a little louder. Still nothing.

The kids grew a little antsy. "Where the hell is he?" Jake said to no on in particular.

Cody paused and turned in the direction of the main building. "You guys don't think he could be... in Ninja Ops do you?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. They had never been down into the legendary base that their parents had used all those years ago.

Kanoi closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He could definitely sense his grandfather somewhere.

"It couldn't hurt to find out," Owen said as he began walking towards the main building. "Kanoi, you know where the trap door is, right?"

Kanoi snapped out of his trance. "Yeah... I think I do." With that, the six of them walked into the main building and found what they were looking for.

Carefully, they climbed down the steps and gasped at what they saw.

The room was completely illuminated in a soft light. The walls on either side of them were lit up and on the massive wooden table sat tree wooden boxes.

The chair in front of the super computer swung around to reveal Sensei with a grave look on his face.

"Grandfather-" Kanoi began.

"Kanoi, I know what has befallen your parents," Sensei began. "And I know why you have come here."

He motioned for them to come forward as he got up from the chair and went to the table. The kids all sat around the table and watched as he opened the boxes.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Sensei, dropped their mouths open in surprise.

"But... this is impossible," Charlie muttered.

"They don't work anymore," Jake said.

"And dad's was lost in the Abyss," Kanoi finished.

Sensei just smiled. "You are all correct."

"But Sensei, if we're right, then why are you brining out our parent's morphers? And how did you get Cam's back?" Sky asked.

Sensei reached into the smallest box and handed Kanoi the green Samurai Amulet.

"Kanoi, you know just as well as I do that your father is full of surprises." Kanoi took the amulet and cradled it in his hand. "For several years your father, and the rest of your parents have been working on a way to restore power to the morphers... should the need arise. Cam, with the help of your mother Charlotte, recreated the amulet."

"My mother helped?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. She used some of the powers she had received in order to... fuel it back up." He opened the second box and handed Cody the crimson thunder morpher, and Jake the navy one. "Your parents all used their ninja powers along with the technology Cam had here to restore and power up their morphers as well. You all were drawn back here because you share a great bond with your parents, as well as the elements that they harness."

He opened the final box and handed Owen the blue wind morpher, Charlie the yellow, and Sky the red.

"I know you have met with Princess Shayla also. She will help you all with the next step of the journey," he said.

The kids were all in shock. "But, HOW do you know all that?" Cody prodded as he strapped the device to his wrist.

"Dude, he's a ninja master... he know EVERYTHING," Jake said. Sensei just grinned and watched his pupils examine their new accessories. A great feeling of pride came over him as he watched the scene unfold.

The kids all stood in a line and smiled at their mentor.

"Kanoi, you will harness the great power of the Green Samurai Ranger," Sensei began.

Kanoi slipped the amulet around his neck and smiled at his grandfather.

"Jacob, the power of the Navy Thunder Ranger is yours to protect and use wisely."

Jake placed his morpher on and looked back at him with a determined grin on his face.

"Cody, the Crimson Thunder Ranger powers will serve you well."

Cody grinned and gave Jake a light nudge in the shoulder.

"Owen, the water runs through your veins much like it does your mother. The Blue Wind Ranger powers are yours."

Owen placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head in respect.

"Charlotte, a child of the earth like your father... the Yellow Wind Ranger powers are yours.

Charlie bowed her head like Owen had.

"And Skylar, strong and graceful like the wind, the Red Wind Ranger powers are yours."

Sky placed her hands together in front of her and bowed.

"I know you all will bring your parents back safely and stop this new threat from conquering the world."

"We won't let you down Sensei," Sky said.

"I know you will not... now go and save the world... Power Rangers."

The kids all bowed in unison and streaked out of ops.

'I know you will not fail,' he said as he watched them leave.

A/N: So more Rangers on the scene... will the combined forces of two teams be enough, or will they need a little FUTURE help thrown in there as well? Find out next time!


	10. Time Force

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I don't know about that little death threat I received, but hopefully this will get me off the hook. I'm sorry if my tease was a little misleading...NO the Time Force Rangers aren't coming back to help...but some of their powers are...

"Great," Xander said to himself as he walked along what seemed like the endless paths of the Animarium. He stopped and looked around once more. He was getting VERY frustrated... both at Evie and himself.

He knew she was her own person and liked to go off on her own little adventures, but he couldn't help but worry about her. After all that had happened today he wasn't about to loose her too.

"Evelina!" he cried as he turned back. "Evelina Jennifer Meyers! If you're out there say something!" he yelled.

"Careful what you wish for."

Xander turned around and was face to face with Evie. Surprisingly, there was a grin on her face.

"Where were you?" he asked as he reached for her. Evie pulled away and began walking the path back to the temple.

"What? Are you my keeper now?" she turned to him. "First you tell me that I can't go somewhere, now you're asking me where I was when YOU'RE the reason I left in the first place? Let me tell you something Xander Eric Collins, if you think that for one minute that you can-"

Evie was cut off as Xander grabbed her tightly to him and crushed her lips into his. Evie began to protest, but slowly sank into his embrace.

After a moment or two, Xander broke it and hugged her to him. "Evie, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do with myself. After what happened today and everything..."

Evie just clung tighter to him. "I know," she whispered. "Just hold me, okay?"

Xander smiled and kissed her forehead as he held her. Evie began laughing a little and Xander pulled away to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

Evie looked him up and down. "I didn't know you were THAT happy to see me," she said seductively. Xander raised an eyebrow and then realized what was going on.

He pulled away and reached into his pocket.

"Xan!" Evie cried.

"Geeze Evie... you're sick," he said as he pulled out his father's discarded crono morpher. Evie's face went a deep red and she bit her lip.

Xander just laughed and gently ran a hand down her face. They both then turned their attention to the device he held in his hands. A nostalgic look came to their faces.

Growing up they had always seen Wes, Jen, and Eric wearing them... protecting Silver Hills when necessary. Xander unconsciously placed it on his left wrist and smiled at Evie. It was then that she remembered the gift she had just been given by the Yellow Eagle.

But before either one of them could say anything though...

"DNA CONFIRRMED."

Both of them stood there in shock for a few moments.

"T-this is impossible," Xander muttered. Evie carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out her gem.

"Not that impossible."

With that, they took off running back to the temple.

At the temple, Lindy and Leo had returned, as well as Ethan, Kyle, Andy, Nicky, Sam, Jack, and Brady. When they arrived, the nine of them immediately fell into defensive stances when they saw the unfamiliar figure with the Princess.

Shayla stood in front of Merrick and put her hands up. "He's a friend," she said turning to him. "A very old friend... Leo, Melinda, you've met him once before."

Merrick stared at disbelief at the two people in front of him. The last time he had seen them was when they were merely infants.

Just as Merrick was about to approach them Evie and Xander came bursting into the group.

"And I believe you know Evelina and Xander as well," Shayla said to Merrick. Again Merrick was speechless. To see these young people in front of him made him want a family of his own all the more...

"It's true... I am Merrick Battalion. I fought alongside your parents," he said to the four.

"Whoa. Time out," Brady said as he stepped through. "You're Merrick?"

Merrick nodded and turned to him.

"Yes. And you are?" he asked grinning. Brady stood right up to him.

"Private Brady Wesley Meyers of the Silver Guardians," he said proudly. At that comment his sisters and cousins all groaned and sat down.

"Freakishly Uncle Eric," Andy commented as she too sat down.

"Yeah Brady. You sound just like him," Ethan said as he jabbed him in the ribs. Merrick and Shayla just smiled and sat as well.

"Ah yes... the wiseass of the Meyers children," Merrick said, which caused everyone to laugh.

After the laughter had died down a little Merrick and Shayla got serious. She looked around at the teens and could tell who had received the gems of the Wild Zords. She held a bundle in her hands and unraveled it.

"I know that six of you have been chosen by the Wild Zords, and they chose you because they know that you will do everything you can to protect the earth as well as each other." She took the jackets and growl phones and handed them to their new owners.

'Noble Tiger,' Lindy read on the jacket that had been worn by Alyssa.

'Surging Shark,' Ethan said in his head.

'Iron Bison,' Jack read on the patch.

'Howling Wolf,' Sam said in her head as she smiled at Merrick. Merrick bowed his head in respect to her and smiled.

Evie took her mother's yellow vest. 'Soaring Eagle.'

And finally she came to Leo. 'Blazing Lion,' he read proudly.

Shayla smiled. "The powers given to you all today will hopefully be enough to destroy Master Org... when the others return from the academy, we should know more."

"Princess, we have another power source too," Xander said as he raised his wrist.

Merrick grabbed Xander's wrist gently. "How?"

"My DNA matches my dad's and unlocked it," he said.

All eyes turned to Brady then.

"Don't you have your dad's morpher too?" Sam asked. Brady immediately reached into his pocket and removed it.

"You think it'll work?" he asked. "Pop's got a voice lock on it."

"But Brady, you sound JUST like pop, especially when you yell," Evie piped up. Brady grinned and strapped it to his wrist.

"We'll see soon enough," Brady said.

There was a bit of a silence then before Xander remembered something.

"I... I still have my mom's morpher too... if mine's unlocked, then that means this one is too," he said.

"All we need to do is find someone to use it," Andy said looking from her brother to Nicky... they were the only ones present without a morpher of some sort.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but pink is so not my color," Kyle said. At that everyone laughed a little.

"Then it's Nicky or Andy," Ethan said. Again there was silence.

Finally Andy stood, took the morpher from Xander and handed it to Nicky.

"It's yours," she said. Nicky turned it away.

"I... I can't take it. They all know you better and you're WAY better at this whole saving the world thing..." Nicky stammered.

"No Nick... I WANT you to have it," Andy said as she placed it in her hands.

"But... what if you need it. If anything happened to you-"

"Kyle and I can use our Ninja Powers if we need to," she protested. "Plus I need you to watch out for my cousin," she said in a hushed tone. Nicky glanced over at Brady who was smiling at her.

Slowly, Nicky looked up to everyone. "Are you all sure about this?"

Everyone nodded in unison and she accepted.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged Andy. She looked over to Xander. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I won't let you down."

Xander nodded his head to her and smiled.

"Master Org's in for a big surprise next time he decides to show himself," Merrick said.

"You're not kidding."

Everyone turned and saw Owen, Jake, Charlie, Kanoi, Sky, and Cody all standing in a row sporting new accessories as well.

"How the hell did THAT happen?" Jack asked his brother.

Once that question was out, the entire Animarium seemed to erupt in conversation. Merrick and Shayla stepped aside and knew that this would work... it just had to...

A/N: Okay so now the Wild Force, Time Force, and Ninja Storm rangers are back! (Just a newer generation) Will the combined forces be enough? What about all the couples? Are the parents alright? Find out next time!!!


	11. Darkness Falls

A/N:

HEY EVERYONE! I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD TONIGHT... GO RED SOX!

ANYWAY, SINCE I'M IN A GOOD MOOD, I'LL POST THIS TONIGHT, AND HOPEFULLY TOMORROW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP...

ENJOY!

"Taylor? Has she woken up yet?" Cam asked from the other side of the room.

Taylor looked down at her baby sister. Blake was near tears as he gently held her in his arms. It had been almost two hours since Tori had been shocked and she hadn't awoken yet.

"No, Cam," Taylor answered weakly. They were all exhausted, but couldn't bring themselves to rest.

The sky outside was becoming darker as the hours wore on, and in the past few hours Master Org had released his minions.

The familiar Putrids made Alyssa want to vomit. This was all supposed to be over with!

Shane stood the entire time, the leader in him refusing to give up. He stared over at his fallen teammate and wanted desperately to help her. Another thought was plaguing his mind... his daughter and the others.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see the gentle sight of his wife. He placed a hand on hers and smiled a little.

"Shane, Sky's alright. I know she is," Kelly said gently. "And Tori will be too. She's been through worse then this."

Shane found some comfort in her words and kissed her forehead. "I know," he said softly.

Blake ran his fingers through Tori's hair. Her skin was warm and she appeared to be asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

As soon as his lips touched her skin, a strange feeling came over Blake... almost like when he first placed his morpher on his wrist.

"Dude, do you feel that?" Dustin asked to no one in particular. Hunter and Cam slowly nodded, as did Shane.

"Blake?"

Everyone turned and looked at Tori as her eyes slowly opened. Blake smiled at her and held her a little closer.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Tori slowly nodded and sat up.

"I feel... weird... like..."

"You just got your powers back?" Cam suggested. Tori nodded. As they were pondering this, Cole, Alyssa, and Taylor got a similar feeling.

"Cole, you don't think..." Alyssa began.

"It makes sense," he said.

"Shayla. That's the only way they could have gotten them," Taylor said.

Eric smiled and went to touch his wrist when he realized that his morpher, as well as Jen and Wes's were gone.

But, a few minutes later, the three Time Force Rangers felt the same feelings that the others had.

"Xander," Wes said softly. "He must have put mine on and unlocked it."

"And Brady can deactivate the voice lock on mine," Eric said as he began to place everything together.

Everyone in the two rooms immediately felt a little better. Their children were still in danger, but they weren't as helpless as they thought.

At long last they all settled in and tried to sleep a little.

On the Animarium everyone was also beginning to settle in for the night. Shayla and Merrick disappeared somewhere and the kids weren't about to question anything.

Kyle, Andy, Sam, Cody, Jack, and Ethan were all sitting around the fire pit.

"Some birthday," Ethan said to himself. The day had been full of so much joy while at the same time, so much pain, that he didn't know what to think.

"You know what the family got you right?" Kyle asked. Ethan shook his head 'no' and kept his eyes on the fire.

"Well, it's in the garage if that helps any," Cody said.

"Sky and I helped too," Sam piped in.

Ethan smiled. "Is it that new bike I was looking at?

"Yup," Jack said. As excited as Ethan was, he couldn't really express it. After a short pause in time he spoke.

"I just want everyone back," he said softly. Sam placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"We will get them back Ethan. I know we will." With that, the six of them stayed out for a little longer and finally succumbed to sleep inside the temple.

Owen sat by the lake, gently tossing rocks into it. The moon cast a soft glow over everything... it was a nice way to end an awful day. Well, it hadn't ALL been awful. He and his siblings as well as their friends were made rangers like their parents had all those years ago.

His heart and thoughts drifted back to his parents. The feeling he had encountered earlier that day still shook him, knowing that his mother was hurt.

Then there were his siblings... more specifically Kyle and Andy. As the oldest, Owen had ALWAYS looked out for his youngest siblings. Now they were, in essence, powerless against anything they came up against.

'I won't lose them too,' he said in his head.

"O?"

Owen turned and smiled when he saw Charlotte walk towards him. During the course of the day they had been very close, and neither one of them wanted to lose that.

"Hey," he said softly. Charlie smiled and sat next to him. They were quiet for a few moments before Owen's arm slipped around her waist, and she leaned into him. "Charlotte?"

Charlie's heart nearly melted then. She looked up at him and leaned closer. Their lips met softly and they held their position for several seconds.

When they pulled away, Owen held her closer and Charlie rested her head on his shoulder. Together they sat by the lake and felt comfort for the first time all day.

Across the lake, Brady was utterly lost. After watching his sisters go off with Leo and Xander, he decided to go look for Nicky.

Nicky on the other hand was in the same boat. She took after her mother in more ways than one. Sometimes she was a total space cadet, but usually she was very smart in certain situations.

Neither one of them was looking where they were going...

Charlie suddenly felt something hit her...hard. She fell to the ground with a thud, while Brady landed on top of her.

"Hey!" She began to protest until she saw who it was.

Brady just stared down at her nervously. From the moment he saw her yesterday he thought she was gorgeous. Without a second thought, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

Nicky was shocked to say the least, but when he pulled away, she realized that she didn't want him to.

"Uh, sorry," Brady began to apologize, but Nicky leaned up quickly and kissed him.

They settled into the earth and continued their little make-out session.

Elsewhere, Andy was sitting back by the fire pit, unable to sleep for two main reasons. One being that her parents and family were still in danger, and two, she had given up her chance to be a ranger.

She knew it was the right one, but she still wished deep down that she could be a part of it. Her decision had left both she and her twin in danger of being targeted. She sighed and tossed another log on the fire.

Kanoi stood stone still as he watched her. During the course of the evening he had met with Shayla and Merrick in hopes of learning everything he could about their current situation.

However, they seemed like they had some catching up to do, so he went in search of Andy.

Andy sensed someone behind her and turned. A smile spread to her face as Kanoi Joined her by the fire.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said gently.

Andy didn't say anything and just leaned into him. Kanoi put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know what you did was hard."

"It was... but I'm glad I did it," she replied.

"Are you? Really?"

Andy sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes. As hard as it was for me to, Nick's my best friend and I KNOW she'll do great."

Kanoi was about to respond, but he felt Andy's arms snake around his waist as she leaned closer to him. Kanoi placed his other arm around her and they sat by the firelight.

Lindy and Leo found a nice spot to settle down for the night near the cliffs of the Animarium.

They had spent the night together before, but they hadn't done so in a long time. Under any other circumstances they would have been thrilled to get away from everyone, but not tonight.

Leo unfurled a sleeping bag and they climbed in. Lindy's slim, but muscular body fit perfectly against Leo's muscular one.

"Lin?" Leo asked as he kissed her forehead. Lindy looked up at him. "Are you ready for all this? I mean, my dad was such a good ranger."

"So was your mum," she said. "And I KNOW you won't let them down Leo. You've never let me down," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Leo sighed and pulled her closer. "I love you, you know that?"

Lindy smiled and snuggled up to him. "I love you, too... now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Leo complied and they fell asleep almost instantly.

Xander and Evie on the other hand were having a hard time figuring out sleeping arrangements.

"We've never..." Xander began as he looked at the sleeping bags in front of them.

"Slept together," Evie finished. In the time they had been together, they had never had this type of freedom to sleep together in the strictest of senses.

Both of them scratched their heads. This was going to get interesting. "Xan, we shouldn't be nervous about this."

"I'm not nervous about the whole sleeping part, but you know how we get sometimes... I wouldn't want to,"

"Do anything we'd regret later," she finished. Xander nodded and lay in his sleeping bag. Evie got into hers as well.

"Well Miss Meyers, I guess we should get some sleep," Xander said as he faced her. Evie turned towards him and smiled. There was some awkward silence.

"Screw it," Evie said as she huddled closer to him and allowed her arms to go around him. Xander did the same and instantly felt better. "I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep."

Xander agreed, kissed her hotly on the mouth and pulled her closer. Evie smiled as the kiss broke.

"Goodnight," she said. "I love you," she whispered into his broad chest.

"Love you," he replied as he too fell into slumber.

Merrick stood guard outside the small cave where Shayla was supposed to be sleeping. With stealth-like moves, Shayla emerged from the cave and stood next to him.

"You should be sleeping," Merrick said. Shayla looked at him.

"Merrick, I've been asleep for far too long." She took his hands in hers and said the boldest thing she had ever said in her life. "The only way I will sleep is if you are with me."

Merrick turned to her in shock. "Shayla," he almost whispered... a hint of desperation in his voice. He hadn't called her by her given name in nearly three thousand years. He never wanted to leave her side after they had defeated Master Org the first time...

"Merrick. I was a fool. After you left, I realized how much I had missed you... how much I needed you here with me." She reached her hand out and gently touched her face.

"You're sure?" he asked. Shayla calmly nodded and led him back with her.

From his hiding place, Master Org smirked. 'They think they can defeat me? Fools. Now that I've remade my Putrids those children don't stand a chance.' He thought of his captives.

The Ninja rangers were strong, even without their morphers. They would be the first to suffer his wrath...


	12. Back to Action

Kelly shifted uneasily in her sleep. Shane instinctively tightened his arm around her. 'We have to get out of here,' she thought to herself.

Unknown to her, Shane was awake, also thinking of a way he could get his wife to safety. If they did need to fight their way out she would be pretty defenseless seeing as she had had no training whatsoever... but there was another reason he feared for her.

Just the day before all of this happened, the Clarke family received a very unexpected surprise... Kelly was pregnant. They hadn't old Sky yet mainly due to the fact that they were still pretty miffed by the whole thing. It wasn't unwanted by any means, but now was definitely not a good time for them to be in the situation that they were.

"Don't worry Kel. I'll get you out of here before anything happens to you," Shane whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on her stomach. Kelly smiled a little, but her smile was quickly wiped away when the all too familiar sounds of the Putrids came their way.

"Rise and shine humans," Master Org sneered. His plan would go into action today...

He signaled for the cell containing the majority of the Ninja Storm Rangers to be opened. Tori and the others on her side watched as Hunter, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Laura, Marah, and Sarah tried to fight their way through.

Marah decided against her better judgment and didn't use her alien powers. There was no way Master Org was going to take advantage of them. She and Sarah went down hard while Laura held her own for a few moments later before falling as well.

The guys tried to protect them, but the creatures overpowered them.

"Leave the women. They are of no use to me now. I only want the rangers," Master Org hissed. Next he opened the opposing cell. "You all should learn a thing or two from your friends' outburst. Resistance is futile." He motioned for Tori and Blake to be released and they went without a fuss.

"Where are you taking them?" Taylor demanded.

"To a place where you'll never see them again," he hissed.

"You monster!" Laura cried from her cell.

"Quite right," he retorted. "I'll be back for the rest of you shortly." He left the remaining captives in a state of shock.

The Ninja Storm Rangers were all tied tightly to six chairs and placed in front of a small viewing device.

"Now Rangers, you shall be the first to suffer my wrath..."

He motioned to the Putrids and they descended down to Earth.

On the Animarium, everyone was up and waiting for something to happen. Shayla paced near the pool with a worried expression on her face.

"Something doesn't feel right," she uttered to herself. Almost on cue, the ancient spring erupted to life, signaling an Org somewhere in the city. Everyone gathered and saw a pod of Putrids.

"He doesn't have any power to recreate Orgs yet.," Merrick supplied.

"Wait... he does," Jack said softly with fear in his voice.

"Oh my God," Sam muttered as she knew what her brother was talking about.

"Our parents," Ethan supplied. "They still have their ninja powers."

"Then maybe we need to show him ours instead," Skylar piped up. "We could distract him long enough for the rest of you to go looking for everyone."

"But where do we start looking?" Andy asked.

Owen stepped up to his little sister. "Sorry Andy, but I want you and Ky to stay here."

"No way are you guys going to help without us!" Kyle yelled.

"Andrea, Kyle, Owen's right," Evie said. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys too."

"Just stay here and be a lookout. If you find or see anything, let us know," Lindy said, trying to smooth the situation out.

Defeated, the youngest of the Bradley twins went and stood by the Princess and Merrick. They watched as their friends and families transformed.

"You guys ready?" Sky said. The Ninja Rangers all nodded.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," Sky, Owen, and Charlie called,

"Thunderstorm, Ranger Form," Jake and Cody shouted.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form," Kanoi yelled.

Evie looked to her teammates and they all cried at once-

"Wild Access!"

Xander looked at Brady and Nicky and grinned. "By the way, happy birthday Brady." Brady just grinned back.

"Time for, Time Force!" Xander and Nicky cried.

'Here goes nothing,' Brady said to himself. "Quantum Power!"

Within seconds, the 15 ordinary teens were transformed into Power Rangers. Shayla smiled happily.

"Good luck Rangers. You will be able to communicate with me if the need arises." The teens all nodded and disappeared in various flashes of light.

Back in the warehouse where Master Org had set up shop, Blake, Tori, Hunter, Dustin, Shane, and Cam had been left alone for a moment.

"Guys, we need to get the others out," Shane whispered.

"I know what you mean Shane. I don't want Laura in the middle of our battle," Cam said.

"No, it's a little more than that," Shane said softly. "Kelly's pregnant again." There was a stunned silence.

"Way to go dude," Dustin said, trying to cheer up their leader. Shane smiled a little.

"Then we have all the more reason to get her, Laura, and Sarah out," Hunter said.

"Marah can defend herself with her powers, but they don't know that she has them," Dustin interjected. Throughout the whole conversation Tori was very quiet.

"Tor? What is it?" Blake asked.

"Do you think the kids are going to be okay?" she asked nervously.

"Why don't you see for yourselves," Master Org said as he reentered the room. The viewing screen came to life as a swarm of Putrids entered.

To everyone's shock, six beams of light bounced around the screen also. They watched as six Ninja Storm Rangers came into view. The yellow and red rangers uniforms were designed like Tori's had been.

The teens fought with everything they had until the Putrids were completely destroyed.

"Ha! They kicked their sorry butts," Dustin said as the teens demorphed. Charlie, Sky, Owen, Jake, Cody, and Kanoi came into view. A certain feeling of pride swelled within the parents as they saw their children.

"Not for long," the Org spat. "I'm not powerful enough to recreate my army of Orgs... however you all seem to have power enough for me to use."

Their eyes went wide as the Org pointed his horn towards them. Steady streams of red, yellow, green, navy, crimson, and blue came from the captives in the chairs and into the powerful being.

When it was over, they slumped down in their chairs and Master Org smiled.

He pointed his horn at a nearby vine. Almost instantly the vine was turned into another Org. It's long green tentacles dripped a slimy substance and he flapped them happily.

"Master!" it cried. Master Org grinned.

"Get down there and finish them," he ordered. The org nodded and disappeared.

In the downtown area of Turtle Cove, the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers were carefully examining anywhere that they thought could be used as a holding facility.

"Guys, this is getting us nowhere," Xander said. "We need to split up."

"Evie and I can go to the lake and see if we can find anything that could help us determine what this thing's actually made of," Lindy said.

"Nicky and I will head towards the north part of the city," Brady said.

"Xander and I can head south," Leo said.

"Ethan, Sam, and I can stay here and look some more," Jake said.

"Alright guys, let's move," Evie said. They split up as Master Org created his newest creation.

On the Animarium Kyle and Andy watched as the creature came out of a building near where Evie and Lindy were.

"They're going the wrong way!" Andy exclaimed.

"We have to do something!" Kyle said. "Let's go."

Shayla sighed. "You two remind me a lot of your Aunt in her stubbornness. Although I don't think this is such a good idea, I think you should go investigate. I'll inform the others of this new Org."

The twins smiled and tore off their street clothes revealing their Wind Academy Uniforms. They streaked off while their friends made their way to where the Vine Org was.

Master Org just grinned as he saw the newly assembled teams of rangers doing battle. "They think they can stop me now? Fools." He walked out of the room where the Ninja Storm rangers were in and out of consciousness. He chose a few nearby objects, and soon had new Orgs made...

A/N: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HAD A MINOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK THAT HAS BEEN FIXED, SO EXPECT THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WITHIN THE WEEK. THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME.

WILL THE RANGERS BE ABLE TO STOP THESE NEW ORGS? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO GET THE OTHERS OUT IN TIME? STAY TUNED!


	13. Rescue

"Kyle, this sucks," Andy muttered to her brother as they snuck their way around the various warehouses. "How are we supposed to find them?"

Not too far away, they heard the distinct sound of fighting and a small explosion. "That didn't sound good," Kyle said. "And yes this does suck."

Andy turned her head back from where they had just come from. "Uh, Kyle?" Kyle turned to his sister. "I think we've got company."

A swarm of Putrids was heading their way. "They came out of that building," Andy motioned. Before they could react, the creatures were around them.

"Let's do this," Kyle said. Andy nodded her head and they soon were doing battle. It may have been their twin connection or something, but they fought as if they were one person. Wherever one of them faltered, the other was there to help.

Within minutes the Putrids were extinguished. They looked at each other and ran towards the building they had seen them come out of.

Panting for air, the twins found themselves at an impasse as soon as they entered. The walls were covered in a thick green substance and Andy cringed.

"This is gross," she said as she tried not to touch it.

"Totally," Kyle agreed. A sudden sound came from down the corridor. "Come on!" They ran down the hall where they saw the familiar outline of two Putrids. They appeared to be pacing back and forth...guarding something.

"Where do you think they took them?' a voice asked.

"That sounds like Alyssa," Andy said.

"I don't know, but when they get back I'm going to kill the stupid walking pile of-" another voice said before she was cut off.

"Definitely Aunt Taylor," Kyle said.

Carefully they crept their way down the hall until they could see the cage-like rooms their family was in.

"Let's do this," Andy said. Kyle nodded his head and they charged at the creatures with a stealth that was honed after many hours of training.

The captives watched as two beams of blue and navy light entered their field of vision, literally obliterating the Putrids that were watching them.

"Who are you?" Eric demanded. The two figures stood and grinned at them.

"What? You're not happy to see us Uncle Eric?" Kyle asked.

"I've never been more happy to see you, squirts," Eric replied as Kyle neared the cell he and the others were in.

"Don't touch that Ky!" Kelly yelled. "Your mom already tried that...it's electrified or something."

It was then that Andy noticed the occupants of the other room. "Where are my parents? And my uncles?"

"Master Org took them," Taylor supplied.

"Where?"

"We don't know yet," Wes said as he neared the cage.

Jen went and stood next to him. "But we need to get them out of here and fast, before those things come back," she said motioning to the cell where the Ninja Storm Wives were.

"What about you all?" Laura asked.

"Like we said before, he's not after you guys. He's after us," Cole said. "Once your gone, we can keep him distracted while you help the kids."

"But how?" Sarah asked.

"I have a thought," Marah said. All eyes turned to her. She looked at her niece and nephew. "If you both concentrate, and I use my powers, we may be able to short this thing out long enough for them to escape."

"What about you?" Andy asked.

"I can use my powers against him... he doesn't even know I have them."

"It's worth a try," Kyle said at last. "You might want to stand back for this," he said to the others inside.

Laura, Sarah, and Kelly all backed away while the others watched as Kyle and Andy closed their eyes and pointed their hands at the interlacing vines. Marah too did the same.

Small streams of blue and navy light came from the twins, while and orange light came from Marah. A small opening began to form in the vines... it got bigger until it appeared that someone could fit through it.

"Go... I can't hold it much longer," Marah said to her cellmates. The women didn't hesitate and carefully made their way out to the twins. Marah dropped her hands, and Kyle and Andy did the same.

Hugs were exchanged, but the happy reunion was cut short when they heard shuffling coming their way. The five freed people ran and hid behind a small part of the wall.

"Drop them!" a voice commanded. "Master needs our help with those Rangers!" The shuffling ran away and the five slowly reemerged.

What met their eyes almost made them faint.

The six once powerful Ninja Storm Rangers were reduced to small piles in the room.

"Mum, dad?" Andy said as she neared the cell. All the rangers lifted their heads.

"Andy...Kyle... how?" Blake got out.

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you when we get you out," Kyle said as he, Andy, and Marah prepared to release them as well.

Before they could reopen the small door, Master Org appeared.

"What is this? Two lost little rangers trying to escape with MY prisoners?" he growled.

"We're not rangers you overgrown piece of-"Andy began.

"Easy killer," Taylor chided her. Andy grinned.

"Well, I can't exactly let you get away now can I?" he asked as he approached them with a swarm of Putrids behind him.

"Andrea, Kyle, GO!" Tori got out before she fell down again.

"Get them out of here!" Shane demanded as he caught one last glimpse of Kelly.

Without another thought, Andy and Kyle held onto Kelly and streaked off in their respective blue shades. Just as quickly, Sarah and Laura were gone in flashes of white and green.

"Inconceivable!" Master Org cursed.

"Their smarter than you think," Taylor said proudly.

Master Org turned to her. "Your sister already has suffered my wraith, along with your little friends... perhaps now you should go and watch your children's demise."

"Master!"

Master Org groaned and turned to one of the Orgs he had created earlier. "Vine Org...he's been destroyed, and the rangers have retreated."

Sighs of relief cam from the cells, but the great Org just grinned.

"Tomorrow is another day rangers...remember that."

He strode out of the hallway, leaving more Putrids than before on guard.

"At least they got out," Jen said as she began to sink to the floor. Wes sat with her.

"Yeah. Now all we have to do is figure out how to escape ourselves," he said.

In the other cell, the Ninja Rangers were slowly coming to. Marah filled them in on what had happened and they all felt a bit of relief.

"He drained our ninja powers to make those... Org things," Hunter said.

"It'll take a little while for us to regenerate," Cam supplied.

"Well then you all need to rest," Alyssa said from her side. "If they got half of us out, you know they won't stop until we're all free."

"And we're going to need all the power we can get," Shane said.

With that thought in mind, everyone settled in wondering what tomorrow would bring...


	14. The Plan

Owen paced feverously around the common area on the Animarium in his ninja suit. When he and the others had returned, he had discovered that the twins were not there, and that infuriated him as well as his brothers.

"I can't believe she just let them go!" he cried as he kicked a pebble. Shayla and Merrick had excused themselves from the teens when they noticed the state they were in. They needed this time together to work as a team through this.

"Owen, I'm sure she had some plan," Sky said.

"Oh sure, sent the only two of us without powers right into Master Org's hideout... great plan."

"Shut up O. She was only trying to help," Jake said to him. Owen glared at his twin.

Ethan saw the look they were giving each other and stepped in.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. You both know as well as I do that Andy and Kyle don't listen to us," he said.

Before anyone to say another word, a crack of thunder was heard, and four colored streaks appeared, materializing into the twins in question along with their rescued family.

"I don't believe it," Cody muttered.

"Mum!" Sam cried as she and her brothers descended on Sarah. Kanoi did the same to his mother, as did Sky.

"Oh my gosh," Evie muttered.

"How the hell did you two pull that off?" Brady asked as he watched the happy reunion.

"And where are the others?" Lindy asked.

"Slow down guys... we're kinda drained," Andy said as she sat by Kanoi. Kyle took a seat next to his very pissed off looking brothers.

"Well, start by telling us what possessed you to run off like that," Jake said.

For the better part of half an hour the twins retold their story, and then Laura, Sarah, and Kelly told then what had been happening to them in the time they were missing.

"They took your father and the rest of the Ninja Rangers into some room," Sarah told her kids and the rest.

"When they came back, they were so weak. Hunter said that their powers had been drained," Laura interjected.

"No way," Xander said. "Do you know what this means?"

"That there are more Orgs coming," Leo said.

"And the longer the others are in there, the more danger they're in," Kelly said as she began to cry a little. Sky put her arm around her mother and wondered why she was all of a sudden crying...Kelly never got too emotional...

"Well then, we just have to bust the rest of them out," Jack said. "Formulate some kind of plan and flush out everything he's got."

"Then get the others out," Cody said.

"But our folks are so weak right now...I don't think they could make a mad dash for anything," Kyle said.

All eyes turned to him. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked at last.

"Like, they're too weak to move. When we left, your mom was the only one in any shape to escape... even she was drained a little from helping us."

"Well then we just need to put as many people as we can in there to help them," Nicky put in. "I don't care how we do it, but we do it now!"

Brady placed an arm around her as he saw tears gather. "We'll get them out, don't worry," he told her.

"I agree with Nick," Andy said. "If enough of us go in there, we cam diffuse the shield around the cells." She turned to Kanoi and Laura. "Do you think we can rig up some kind of device so that we don't use up so much of our own powers?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. I just need to get back to the academy and see what Cam has," she said. "But I would need to go as soon as possible."

"I'll go with you," Kanoi said as he stood. Laura steadied her son.

"Kanoi, you belong here with your team. I'll be fine. As soon as I figure out anything, I'll contact you." Kanoi hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Laura said her goodbyes to the others and streaked off in green light.

"Rangers?" Shayla asked cautiously as she and Merrick reappeared.

All head turned towards the couple.

"I see your mission was successful," Merrick said to Andy and Kyle.

"Yes... we got Laura, Kelly, and Sarah out," Kyle said. Quick introductions were handed around before the adults began to show signs of their weakness.

"My mother already went back to the academy to see if there's anything there that can help us," Kanoi said.

"But the rest of you need to rest... there are extra sleeping supplies for you both," she said to Kelly and Sarah. They thanked her and disappeared into the temple with their children close behind.

When they were out of sight, the others gathered around the fire pit trying to figure out how to rescue the others.

"From what we saw, there were three Orgs left...plus Master Org," Leo said.

"And until we can figure out how to defeat him, we're back to square one," Xander said.

After a few moments of silence Lindy stood. "But we MAY be able to figure out what he's made of."

"If we can figure out what caused his spontaneous reappearance, then we can make a type of antidote and use it to destroy him," Evie finished for her sister. It was really odd sometimes how they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Are you suggesting that you guys go down to the lake again?" Nicky asked. Both twins nodded.

"We have the entire Silver Guardians behind us," Lindy said.

"And you'll have access to anything you need at Bio-Lab," Xander said.

Evie smiled at him. "You sure you want me to do this?" she asked him.

"I was a jackass before... I know you guys will find a way to beat him." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Well, while you guys are doing that, we'll hold off the Orgs," Charlie said for her group.

"We all will," Nicky said for the rest of the teens who were nodding in agreement.

"Then maybe, just maybe when Laura gets back with that device, we can get everyone else out," Andy said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cody said as he and his brother and sister emerged form the temple.

"We're in," Jack said.

"You guys are NOT going to believe this..." Sky said as she came out with a dazed look on her face. "My... my mom's pregnant."

"Way to go Uncle Shane," Ethan said under his breath. Andy smacked his arm and everyone else just smirked.

"Which means we have all the more reason to get rid of these Org freaks," Jake said putting an arm around her.

"Definitely," Brady said as his arm went around Nick. "We'll start tomorrow."

With that decided, everyone settled in for the night inside of the temple in their own sleeping bags.

As they all drifted off to sleep...

"Goodnight Owen," Andy said.

"Night Jake," Owen said.

"Goodnight Ethan," Jake yawned.

"Goodnight Kyle," Ethan said.

"Night Andy," Kyle finished.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Xander muttered as he went to sleep.

The Bradley's grinned. At least they could sleep a little better tonight knowing that they had a plan to help their family escape...


	15. Breakthrough

"Evie? Could you hand me the sodium penethol?"

Evie didn't even look up from her microscope and handed her sister the chemical.

"Thanks," Lindy said as she carefully added the liquid to the dish she was working in. It had been nearly two days since Andy and Kyle had freed some of the captives from Master Org and, keeping his promise, Xander had allowed them access to a small work area at Bio-Lab.

Their trip to the pond to obtain samples of the green substance Master Org originated from had been, thankfully, uneventful. They quickly got what they needed and had been in the lab ever since.

"Nothing's working," Evie said as she looked up for the first time in hours. "Every chemical combination we've tried hasn't done anything."

Lindy sighed as well and looked at her sister. "Well, there was that one solution we used."

"But it only weakened it a bit and then the sample grew even bigger." The Meyers girls both sat down on their respective stools and placed their heads in their hands in perfect synchronization.

"You guys really need to stop doing stuff like that," Brady said as he entered. He was used to his sisters' actions, but it sometimes freaked out people.

Both girls instantly lit up as they saw their little brother come in.

"Any luck?" he asked as he sipped a water bottle.

"No," Evie said. Lindy rose and walked over to one of the several dishes of failed experiments.

"This is the closest we've come, but nothing else really," Lindy said as she placed the sample on the table. "Where's everyone else?"

"Yeah, and why isn't Nicky with you? Aren't you two, like joined at the hip now?" Evie joked. Brady blushed a little.

"Well, our cousins have gone to the beach to 'regroup' as they put it, Nicky and Charlie went to the track, Kanoi went to check on his mom, Cody, Jack, and Sam took their mom home, Sky took her mom home, and Xander and Leo are still on the Animarium with Merrick. They said something about wanting to learn about what happened the last time they fought Master Org," he said as he peered over the specimen on the table.

"Brady be careful with that," Evie said.

"I will be," he said as he leaned over the dish. Before any of them could react, Brady teetered on the stool and fell. As if in slow motion, his water bottle flew into the air and landed on the table, spilling a good portion of the water bottle into the sample.

"You dumbass!" Lindy screamed as she attempted to save the sample.

"Oh shit! I'm really really sorry you guys!" Brady said quickly as he tried to help them as best he could.

"Out of the way," Evie said as she joined her sister.

Both girls stared at the specimen as Lindy placed it on the counter. "Brady, how could you be so-" Lindy began to yell before she felt Evie's hand on her arm.

"Oh my... guys...look," Evie whispered. Lindy and Brady both looked over her shoulder.

The Meyers children all stood in complete silence as they saw the specimen slowly begin to shrink. After a few moments it dissolved completely ending with a small flash of light.

"Did that just happen?" Brady asked. Lindy took the petry dish and placed it under the microscope.

"It's... it's completely gone," she said. "Brady... what was in that bottle?"

"Water," he replied.

"Where did you get it from?"

A small smirk lit up his face. "From the lake on the Animarium."

"That's it then," Lindy said. "This combination, along with that water can completely dissolve the toxins..."

"...meaning that we can weaken, possibly destroy Master Org," Evie finished for her. "Brady you're a genius!"

"I thought I was a dumbass," Brady said. Both sisters smacked his arms. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Lindy said. "If we can figure out a way to fire this at him, then mix in the water, we can blast him with everything we've got."

"But we have two problems there," Brady said. "We still have the other Orgs to deal with, and it'll take an unbelievable amount of water to weaken him. It took almost half of my bottle to work on a specimen the size of a dime!"

Lindy picked up the discarded water bottle. "Then we only have one choice..."

* * *

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Leo asked his girldfriend. All the rangers had been gathered for an emergency meeting. Lindy had just dropped quite the shocker on them. "You want us to BRING him to the Animarium?"

"Where else can we possibly get enough of the water to make this work?" Lindy explained. "We can't exactly bring it down in a bucket brigade."

"What about you guys?" Xander said the to Ninja Rangers. "Owen, can't you control water?"

"Yes, but I've never tracked it that far. Even if Andy and Ethan help me, there's no way we can transport THAT much down to where he's going to be," Owen said.

"What about the solution you two came up with? How's that going to work?" Cody asked.

"Well, with Kanoi's help we've devised a way to turn it into a gas that can be enfused through our blasters," Lindy said. "Once we hit him with that, THEN Owen, Ethan, and Andy can blast him with the lake water, while the rest of us hit him with everything else we've got."

"With the Wild Zords behind us, he doesn't stand a chance," Xander said. "I spoke with Merrick today and he's assured me that the Zords will help destroy him once and for all."

Leo knew everyone had a valid point in this, and it was a good plan. He also had spoken with Merrick, and knew that Xander was correct in what he said. "Alright... I'm in." Lindy smiled at him and he returned in.

"So all we have to do now is take care of the other Orgs... the last time we checked there were three," Jake said.

Kanoi placed the device his mother had fninshed in the middle of the group. "My mother finished this... theoretically, it's supposed to short out high voltage security fences... it should work on whatever's holding the others."

"And as soon as they're out, you know they'll want in on this," Kyle said smiling.

"We can use as much power as we can get," Charlie said.

"Then let's get them out," Ethan said as he stood.

"I'm in," Sam said smiling. All the others stood as well and had similar responses.

Shayla, who had ben standing off to the side during all of this sighed. She had been scared at the thought of Master Org stepping foot on the Animarium again, but she trusted the people in front of her more than anything. A soft touch on her shoulder made her smile.

"They have a fine plan," Merrick said. "You chose well." Shayla smiled and placed her hand on his.

"I know, Merrick. I have faith in them."

They stepped out of the shadows and made their presense known. Lindy was about to go back into her plan, but Shayla stopped her gently. "I overheard you plan, and I give you all my approval. I know you will make me and your parents proud."

All the teens were either near tears or felt a great sense of responsblity at the Princess' kind words.

"We won't let you down Princess," Leo said. Lindy squeezed his hand. Shayla bowed her head and she and Merrick went to prepare for the oncoming assult.

"Alright, we have to get back to the lab and get everything set up," Evie said.

"And the rest of us will go get our parents," Owen said.

The collective rangers placed their hands together in the center of the circle before heading in their separate directions... the fate of the world in their hands...

* * *

HEY HEY! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO, THEN I WILL BE POSTING MY LATEST IDEA... A TORI/BLAKE AND TRENT/KIRA STORY.

I HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL WITH ME HERE! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!


	16. Victory

Jen stood in her cell and paced back and forth for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. The days seemed to drag on after Kyle and Andy rescued the others. She looked over at the other occupants of her cell.

Wes had his eyes closed, but Jen knew he wasn't sleeping. Eric and Taylor were both sitting up against a wall, their fingers lightly touching, not making a move. And then there was Tori and Blake.

Both ninjas were sitting in a lotus position with their eyes closed, and appeared to be meditating. They had been like that for nearly a day, only pausing when Master Org or one of his miscreants would stop by to torment them.

The others across the way were, strangely enough, doing the same thing. She thought to ask them about it, but then caught herself. She always hated when people would interrupt her workouts...

A soft hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. Wes stood behind her and kissed her cheek. "Taylor told me that if they meditate like that, they can recharge themselves," he whispered.

"Recharge? Like a car battery?" she joked.

"No, like an inner ninja thing," Blake said as he opened his eyes smiling. Jen hung her head.

"Sorry if I offended you guys."

"You didn't," came Shane's quick reply. Everyone had gotten to their feet by now as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Ah rangers! Good to see you all up," Master Org hissed. He approached the cells and was about to say something, when a putrid came in quickly and whispered something to him. The Org reared up. "It appears that your foolish children are calling me out."

All the prisoners instantly felt ill. "Leave them alone!" Alyssa yelled.

"Oh, I'll leave them alone...but the rest of my army won't." With that he was gone, leaving the former rangers completely helpless to do anything.

Outside, Evie, Lindy, Leo, Ethan, Sam, and Jake were in their battle positions. On their left, Owen, Jake, Charlie, Sky, Cody, and Kanoi had their swords drawn. To their left, Xander, Brady, and Nicky were ready as well. Kyle and Andy stood atop the warehouse where they knew their parents were being held with the device from Kanoi and Laura.

Everything had gone so well yesterday. The girls and Kanoi were successful in lacing the various weapons with the new chemical compound. A button had been installed in the weapons to trigger the new assault.

Everyone held their breath as they saw the remaining three Orgs appear, as well as a swarm of Putrids. Out of the middle, Master Org strode out, puffing up his chest as best he could.

After a quick signal from Ethan, Andy and Kyle Ninja streaked into the warehouse without being seen. Ethan saw them go and nodded to the others... it was time.

"You're through Master Org!" Evie yelled.

"WILD ACCESS!" they all cried at once.

"Ready?" Sky asked her team.

"Ready," they responded.

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunderstorm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

Xander looked over to Brady and Nicky, who nodded their heads in approval.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

The fifteen Rangers stood at the ready as the creatures attacked. After some thought, each team took on one Org and a portion of the Putrids.

Master Org watched in horror as the battle began to go bad for him. Evie and Lindy worked perfectly together as they took care of the Putrids. Sam and Jack did much of the same as they were helping Ethan and Leo with the Org.

Meanwhile, the Ninja Storm Rangers were having a little too much fun as they used their various Ninja tricks to confuse and annoy their opponents. Charlie dove into the ground and popped up behind a swarm of the putrids. At the same time, Sky blasted them with a wind gust.

Things were flying everywhere, but the ninjas kept their cool and performed a shadow battle that completely destroyed the remaining forces.

While the battle was raging outside, Andy and Kyle had their hands full. Apparently Master Org had learned his lesson last time, and had the prisoners well guarded. The device they carried was not overly large, so they tried their best to protect it.

"Andy! Go!" Kyle yelled as he backed away with his little sister and the device behind him. Andy saw her opening and ran with the device while Kyle did something that both shocked and scared him a little. It just happened naturally, he guessed.

As he watched his sister leave, he felt a surge of energy run through him. He carefully positioned his hands and fired a bolt of navy energy at the remaining Putrids. They all stumbled back and fell to the ground with a small explosion.

"Dude," he said to himself. "That was freaky."

"Kyle!" Andy cried from down the hallway. Kyle streaked over to where she was and found her in front of a door of vines that hadn't been there before.

"What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular. Andy knelt down to the device and set it up the way Kanoi had told her to. Kyle knelt down as well and together they powered it up.

"No better time than the present to see if this thing works," she said as she pushed the red button. A bright green light came from it and immediately, the vines disintegrated. "Let's go."

Tori's head perked up as she heard footsteps coming their way. "Here we go again," she muttered.

"Hey mum," Kyle said. Everyone instantly had smiles on their faces.

"Are we ever glad to see you guys," Dustin said.

"Is everyone else alright?" Marah asked as she heard another explosion from outside.

"They're fine, but we have to get you all out of here and fast," Andy said as she set up the device.

Back outside, two of the Orgs had been destroyed using the Thunderstorm cannon and the Wild Force Blaster. The Time Force Rangers prepared for their Time Strike and obliterated the third and final Org standing between them and their ultimate objective...

"It's all over Master Org!" Leo said as he and the others attempted to corner him. Master Org just grinned evilly to himself. He had another thought up his sleeve...

"It's not over for me Rangers! Just wait and see what's left of you're precious Animarium when I'm through with it!" He lifted his hands to the sky and disappeared.

"He took the bait," Nicky said.

"Let's head him off!" Xander said. With the help of the Ninja Storm Gliders, everyone returned to the Animarium just as Master Org was beginning his destruction.

"You will never defeat me!" he cried as he fired at the beautiful Animarium. The Rangers charged at him with everything they had and managed to drive him close enough to the lake.

Sky took a blow to the head and Jake was immediately at her side protecting her.

Master Org saw this. "I'm through playing games!" he cried as he fired on all the Rangers.

"Guys we have to do this now!" Sam cried as she drew her dagger; the Lunar Wolf Crystal shining brightly. Her teammates pulled out theirs as well and the other rangers prepared their respective weapons. Owen and Ethan were the only ones without theirs.

"You ready bro?" Ethan asked Owen.

"You know it," he replied.

"On my mark," Lindy said. Master Org suddenly became a little nervous. "FIRE!"

All the Rangers followed her command and pressed the button as they were instructed to. Master Org reeled back on his heals and sank to his knees.

"Owen do it!" Jake yelled as he felt all his energy suddenly draining. The Rangers were using everything they had.

Owen and Ethan called the water to them and fired a steady wave from the lake into the creature. The combination of the water and lasers was having the desired effect, but it wasn't enough...

When they couldn't take anymore, they all fell to the ground and demorphed. Master Org slowly stumbled to his feet. The attack had affected him drastically, but he was still up.

"We need... more power..." Charlie got out.

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance."

They all turned to see Taylor, Cole, Alyssa, Merrick and Shayla standing in front of the Wild Zords with Wes, Jen, and Eric by their sides.

Owen felt a set of arms help him to stand and smiled at his parents. Ethan grinned as Kyle and Andy helped him up.

"I think we'll take it from here," Hunter said as he stood by his kids.

The former Ninja Rangers stood as they had so many years ago...

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of the Samurai!"

Marah stood next to Dustin and added her own powers to the mix.

Six stream of energy flew to the Org, while the Former Wild Force Rangers took their shots.

Taylor, Cole, Alyssa, and Merrick stood in front of their former zords and grinned as they watched the zords blast the Org as well.

Master Org writhed in pain as he felt every piece of his being explode into thousands of tiny bright lights. After about a minute of the assault, he finally succumbed and was no more...

The rangers, new and old, stood stunned for a moment before the full magnitude of what they had just done sunk in. Lindy most of all was utterly speechless... the plan had worked...

Evie struggled to get up and was relieved when Xander scooped her up and held her tightly. Without even thinking, they both leaned in and kissed in plain sight of everyone.

"Evelina Jennifer Meyers."

Those three little words brought them out of the trance immediately... they knew that voice all too well and turned to see the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians with steam literally coming out of his ears.

"Uh, hi Papa," Evie got out.

Before Eric could say anything, Shayla stepped in. "I think perhaps there are a few things we need to catch up on," she said gently.

One by one, everybody gathered around the fire pit with their families together at last…

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!


	17. Ending

Shane was a wreck. Kelly had gone into labor a few hours ago and all he could do was pace in the hallway.

"Mum kicked you out again didn't she?" Sky asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. Shane smiled and took it from her.

"Yeah… she said a few choice words before yelling at me."

"Are you ready to be a dad again?"

"Are you ready to be a big sister?"

Both father and daughter let out the same smile and laughed. "Tori and Blake are in the waiting room with Jake, and Marah's out there with Charlie."

"Did you call Hunter and Sarah and the rest?"

Sky patted her dad's shoulder. "Yes dad. I called Eric and Taylor, Wes and Jen, and Cole and Alyssa. They said they'd let Shayla and Merrick know too." Shane smiled genuinely at his daughter. "And Dustin's covering classes."

His mind wandered back to the events that happened almost eight months ago. After Master Org was finally defeated everyone went back to some type of normal life.

The ninja's returned to school, and the others returned to their jobs in Silver Hills and Turtle Cove.

After a near hour standoff with his daughter and his 'nephew' Eric was forced to accept the fact hat his daughter had fallen in love with the one person he had forbid her to be with… but in actuality, Eric was relieved.

He later apologized for his stubbornness and gave the couple his approval. If there was one person he knew that would protect her and love her more than him, it was Xander.

Nicky returned to Blue Bay Harbor, but stayed in constant contact with Brady. Andy and Kanoi, it seemed, had some sort of inner connection that constantly kept them in tune with one another. Leo and Lindy were happier than they had ever been.

Shortly after the ordeal with Mast Org, Leo had asked Lindy to marry him and she had accepted happily. The wedding was in a few more months and everyone was anxiously waiting for that day.

Owen and Charlie's relationship was very sweet and pure. They were joined at the hip most of the time and it pleased everyone to see them happy.

Sam, Cody, and Jake returned to the Thunder academy, where they began teaching, while Ethan and Kyle stayed at the Wind academy where they too were beginning their training for teaching positions.

And as far as Jake and Sky went… Shane was pretty sure he'd have a future son in law sooner than later in their case. From the time they were toddlers he had seen the happiness they brought to each other.

"Mr. Clarke? Your wife's asking for you," a nurse said as she poked her head out. Shane gave Sky a worried look.

"Go ahead dad. Tell mum I said good luck." She kissed his cheek and returned to the waiting area.

Jake stood. "Anything yet?"

"No, but I think it'll happen shortly," she replied as she sat next to Tori.

Tori put an arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry Sky… you're mom's going to be fine."

Sky looked at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Tori just grinned. "I went through this five times… I'd recognize that look anywhere." Sky smiled and leaned into her.

After another half an hour Shane came out holding a small bundle in a blue blanket. Sky was the first to go to him.

"Skylar, I'd like you to meet you little brother." Sky had tears in her eyes as she took her brother from her father.

"He looks like you," Blake commented as he put and arm around Tori.

"What's his name?" Jake asked.

Shane grinned and turned to Blake and Tori. "Well, we decided to name him Bradley." Tears sprung to Tori's eyes now. "Without Andy and Kyle, who knows if this little guy would be here at all…"

Sky felt Jake's presence behind her and smiled. "Welcome to the family Brad…"

Six months later found Melinda Meyers nervously standing in her changing room. Time had flown by far too quickly, but she was ecstatic. Everything had gone so perfectly in preparation.

"Lindy? Can we come in?" Andy's voice said through the door.

"It's open," she answered. One by one her six bridesmaids entered the room and were taken aback by the beautiful bride in front of them.

Lindy's dress was very plain, but had small pink accents in just the right places. The girls were all in assorted colors to match their ranger colors.

Evie, as maid of honor, wore a pale gold strapless gown, while Charlie and Nicky had on matching pastel yellow ones. Andy and Sam had very muted blues on and Sky stood out in a very pale pink dress. When they all lined up it looked like a very tasteful pallet.

"This is it Lin," Evie said as she began to tear up. Lindy wiped her tears away and they embraced.

"Ladies," a new voice said from the doorway. "It's time." They all turned and saw Eric enter the room in a tux that was simply black and white like the others. All the girls filed out one by one as Eric offered his arm to his daughter. "Shall we?" Lindy smiled at him and they walked into the church…

The ceremony was lovely and the reception was the perfect ending to a perfect day. Taylor stood next to her sister as they watched their assorted family and friends dance and laugh.

"Well little one, it looks like we got our happy ending afterall," Taylor said. Tori just grinned as she raised her glass.

"About damn time too," she said she they toasted. Taylor placed her glass down. They stood and watched the various people when a slow song began to play

Alyssa and Cole were dancing happily next to their son and new daughter. Dustin playfully dipped Marah and she slapped his arm lightly. Shayla and Merrick were holding each other gently and smiling. Hunter and Sarah were laughing as they moved around the floor, while Laura had her head on Cam's shoulder. Jen and Wes were so close together that they looked as if they were one.

Tori looked over to Shane and Kelly and smiled as she saw them slowly sway to the music. Brad was turning into a little mini-Shane and everyone was glad to have him in the world.

Sky and Jake were together, as were Andy and Kanoi, Brady and Nicky, Owen and Charlie… but something troubled Taylor as she saw her other daughter sitting alone at a table away from Ethan, Jake, Cody, Sam, and Kyle.

"That's weird," Taylor said out loud. "Where's Xander?"

Tori looked around. "I dunno." Tori felt a hand wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck.

"Dance with me?" Blake asked softly. Tori smiled as she remembered the last time he had asked her in that way… back when they were in Hawaii.

"Of course," she answered as she left her sister.

Taylor watched as Tori and Blake took to the floor and smiled at them.

"Hey," Eric said as he came up next to her.

"Where were you?" she asked as she saw the look on his face… almost like nervousness and a bit of happiness all at once. "Eric? What's wrong?"

Eric took her hand and pointed to where Evie was sitting.

Xander slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

"Evie… I need to ask you something," he said nervously.

"Xander? What's wrong with you? You're all sweaty and stuff," she said.

Xander dropped to his knee and took a small box out of his pocket. Evie's hand went over her mouth.

"Evelina… will you marry me?" He took the ring out of the box and placed it on the tip of her left ring finger.

For the first time in her life Evie was speechless. Xander grew nervous and held his breath. After a moment of shock Evie snapped out of it.

"Yes," she said as she felt the ring go on. The two embraced and kissed. They were broken up by the crowd behind them erupting in cheers.

Eric looked to his wife. "Xander was asking me for my permission a few minutes ago," he said. Taylor smiled at him. "I told him no, but the stubborn kid did it anyway."

"He gets that from his mother," Wes said as he and Jen joined their friends… soon to be family. They all exchanged hugs and smiled at the fact that they were going to officially going to be family.

The two couples stood as they watched their children happy at last. Soon after, Tori, Blake, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Cam, Kelly, Marah, Sarah, Laura, Alyssa, and Cole joined them. The assorted veteran rangers felt a great pride when they saw all their children gather together around Evie and Xander.

"A toast!" Leo said to his friends as they all grabbed a glass. "To Evie and Xander."

"To Lindy and Leo," Evie said.

"To the Rangers," Shayla said as she joined them. They all turned to their mentor with a wistful look.

Andy and Kyle raised their glasses and looked to their family and friends. "To the Rangers," they said.

The rangers all smiled and, too, raised their glasses. They looked across the way and saw their parents raising their glasses to them.

Smiles filled the room as the rangers, past and present, enjoyed the peace and happiness that they had protected…

THE END

A/N: WELLL THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THS! I WILL HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP SOON… MAINLY A TORI/BLAKE WITH TRENT/KIRA THRONE IN THERE TOO. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
